Some Kind Of Monster
by Winchester494
Summary: Sam is taken by a demon and loses all control, hurting the only one he never wanted to. Will Sam regain control? Can they survive? *Previously I Can't Control It* Re-write/Re-post
1. Chapter 1

So I've recently started to go back and re-read my stories and I have decided to rewrite most of them. So I am re-posting this story, the plot will be the same but it will be easier, and more fun to read. So if you decide to go back and read this story again and love it please let me know, thanks!

Don't Own Anything

--

"Come on Sammy boy open them pretty eyes."

Sam awoke to a frightening voice speaking softly in his ear. He tried to pretend that he wasn't awake, whatever this thing was he didn't want to face it just yet. He discreetly worked his arms trying to test the bonds tying him to a chair.

It hurt to think and it hurt to breathe, even if he wanted to open his eyes, it seemed that the whole right side of his face was covered in some sticky dry substance, gluing his eye shut. Blood, well then that explained the headache and the fuzziness in his memory. He tried to wrack his brain for any information of how he had gotten to this place and all he could come up with was an alley and pain, never a good combination. He was brought out of his thoughts by the thing holding him captive. It was talking again, trying to coax him into consciousness

"Oh come on Samuel, how can we have any fun if you're sleeping?" But it seemed that patience wasn't a virtue this thing possessed. So a backhanded slap to the face was expected to jump start his brain into action, his head whipped to the side with the force of the blow and he couldn't stop himself from slumping forward, for a moment everything was canceled out. Sound went first then the sight that he had just regained. Before he could properly recover he felt harsh fingers digging into his chin forcing his head up.

Finally Sam opened his eyes to confront the thing holding him, when he looked up to see impossibly dark eyes and his thoughts were _oh shit_. The thing was still holding his chin digging it's long, dirty finger nails in, and now there was a lazy trail of blood making it's way down his neck from the things piercing fingernails.

"Well it's nice to see those eyes open Sammy boy, I was starting to think I had hit you too hard." Sam couldn't respond, its hand was clamped down too tight on his jaw.

"Well Sam you aren't here just to have fun, lets get down to business now shall we. You know Sammy, you're gonna help me out a lot here, I would never be able to get my hands on who your going to help me with. Its just so dandy!"

_Oh god none of that sounded good. The way this thing was talking, like there's no way out for me or whoever I'm supposed to 'get my hands on'_

The possessed man walked away and picked something up from a table across the room. It gave Sam a chance to look at his surroundings, it seemed like he was in a giant warehouse. It was dark and damp only one light high up in the ceiling surviving years of neglect, this place was probably a real hazard, it looked like the whole place could collapse at any moment. It walked back slowly, taunting him, with its hands behind its back so Sam couldn't see what it was holding.

"You see Sammy I need your help with something, and you will do what I need you to do."

"No" Sam said finally finding his voice, he wasn't going to let this thing do what it wanted to him, no way was he going to be used by a damn demon, not again.

"Oh Sam, son, you don't have a choice" It said in a ominous voice. It walked up to Sam purposefully, and quickly, before he could jerk away, wrapped its arms around his head locking him in place. Sam felt a small prick in his neck like a bug bite then he felt it pull out, it was a needle. He suddenly had a cold feeling overwhelm him, like ice running through his veins. He looked up into the things eyes in disbelieve. It had drugged him no torture, no possession what was this thing getting at. . .

"Wha. . ." But Sam couldn't get out anything more he suddenly couldn't move, it was as if he was no longer in control of his body. His pupils sight dulled and his muscles got heavy, and at that moment Sam knew he was no longer in control.

"That Sammy boy was Sodium Pentethal it's a compound that makes you do whatever I want, also used as a truth serum." Sam just sat there not able to move, to say anything, to yell, scream, to tell the thing that whatever it did to him he would never be controlled, but he couldn't, he was powerless.

The thing leaned down close and whispered in his ear.

"You are mine now Samuel."

And Sam couldn't even say or do anything prove the demon wrong, he really was helpless.


	2. The Info

**Disclaimer -- Don't Own Anything So Don't Sue M'kay Thanks**

_**A/N -- Read, Review, Enjoy!! **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_24 Hours Earlier_

"So Sammy what's going on in this hick town?" Dean asked throwing a newspaper at his little brother, and sliding into the booth across from him in the diner.

"Okay so in this town there have been a few strange kidnappings, a person will be taken from near their home and then show up a few days later." Sam replied taking a drink from the glass of water in front of him, when he had ordered the water and a salad Dean has made fun of him merciessly for being a 'pansy eater' it didn't even make sense as an insult, his brother was such a jerk.

"Alright so if their being returned why is it our kinda problem?" Dean asked shaking his head humorusly at his brother drinking his water and eating his salad.

"Well when they come back they don't seem to remember anyone from their lives and in. . . " He scanned his paper. " about two cases the people who were kidnapped, well when they came back they just went on a killing spree."

"Jeezus. . . was anyone hurt?"

"Well it says here." he said pointing to the article he was reading from. "that there were three people killed before they were able to stop the rampage, the other ones, the ones who didn't go crazy, killed themselves, the doctors say it is because of all the trauma from what they had been through"

"Yea but they don't know any better do they Sammy." He smiled "Okay so this is interesting, where do you want to start, interogate family members, check missing persons, maybe stop at a bar pick up some -"

Sam cut him off. "Dean! It's 11 in the morning man, I don't think a bar is even open." Sam said in shock and disgust, his brother was thinking about booze and boobs while they were on a job, well yet then again this was Dean.

"Oh come on Sammy it's five o'clock somewhere." Dean said not a bit disheartened by his brother's yelling.

"Dean . . . " Sam said in a warning tone.

"Fine, Sam, fine you go talk to the family members and I'll go check out any recent missing persons. How's that sound little brother." But it was a rehtorical question because Dean had already thrown money on the table and was on his way out the door. "Come on Sammy I'll drop you off at the first house." Dean said with a smirk.

* * *

It turned out that the first person was a grieving widow. Oh Dean had had a fit when he found out saying that he was better with hot, greiving widows, and Sam had laughed in his face, got out of the car a walked to the door throwing a smirk back at Dean when the woman oped the door, she really was pretty. Dean drove away with a glare, off to talk to the police about missing persons. Sam had to hide a smirk from the woman in front of him at his brothers reaction.

"Hi my name is Sam Conners I'm a greif counsuler from the chruch down the street my mentor heard about all the missing persons and thought that the families could use someone to talk to." Sam said sincerley. He and Dean had gone over what he would say before they had left making sure that the victims families would believe him, they didn't want Sam getting kicked out before they even had any valuable information.

"Thank you, but I really don't feel like talking about anything dealing with my husband right now." She said her eyes watering at the memories Sam could asume were flashing through her mind at the moment.

"Please mam, we don't even have to talk about that I'm just hear to be a shoulder to lean on, ears ot listen." He pleaded giving her his best sympathetic look combined with his puppy dog eyes. Dean would definately make fun of him for saying that kind of stuff, all the sappy things that Dean just refused to deal with, thats why Sam was always the one to talk to the victims and Dean was the one to do the dirty work he usually got uncomfortable with the crying.

The woman let out sigh she really ddn't seem to want to talk to Sam but it looked as if she was going to let him in anyway, yes score one more for the puppy dog eyes. "Um fine okay I guess you could come in. My name is Leslie Taylor by the way." She stuck her hand out for Sam to take in a handshake. Once Sam had his hand back she moved out of the way so he could walk into her home.

"Your house is lovely Mrs. Taylor." He stated as she led him to her living room to sit. _Niceties _he thought_ nice small talk always makes them feel comfortable._

"It's Miss Taylor now, but please just call me Leslie." _Nice one Sam_ he thought to himself_ way to make her feel good by bringing up her dead husband._

But she didn't seem too upset over the fact that he brought up her dead husband, _weird_. "Do you want anything to drink or eat Sam I have coffee, lemonade, beer?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

She gave another sigh probably upset that she had to start talking sooner rather than later. " So Sam. . ."

She trailed off wanting him to start the conversation, Sam cleared his throat. "Well how are you since everything happened?"

"I guess it has been okay it - it's just been so hard by myself, Jack, my husband he used to always be there for me and now - now he's gone. . . "

Sam stood up and moved over to the couch she was sitting on, he puts a gentle hand on her shoulder giving her comfort with just his touch. "It will all be okay, don't worry."

"Sam how will it all be okay everything has changed I loved Jack then he comes home and tries to kill me I - I don't know why god hates me so much."

"Whoa, wait he tried to kill you I thought there were only two people who went on killing sprees, you didn't report anything." Sam asked she was vulnerable now and open to questioning.

"I - I couldn't report him, I loved him too much I just ran away thinking that maybe he was on something at the time and maybe he would be normal when I got back but - I -- I can't Sam . . ." She was crying now and grabbing at the tissues that were on the coffee table in front of them she clung to Sam like he was a lifeline and sobbed into his shoulder. _Oh Dean would just love this _he thought.

"What happened when you got back Leslie?" Sam prodded.

"He - Jack - oh god he was just hanging there he was dead I yelled at him, told him to come back but he was dead Sam _dead_, I called an ambulance and they told me it was too late."

So there had been another attack, maybe all the missing persons had gone physco just like Jack and the others maybe it was some kind of possesion, or cult brainwashing. He had to get back to Dean and tell him what he had found out then maybe talk to the other victim's families. If it was a demon possesion then they had to find the currently possesed and exercise it, if it was brainwashing then, well Dean would have fun taking out the cult leaders.

More sobbing and shaking brought him out of his thoughts "God I miss him so much I don't think I can live without him anymore."

"Hey, hey listen Jack's death was unfortunate but I bet he wouldn't want you to be so unhappy not because of him. I bet he loved you so much and didn't want to leave you but he did so now you have to move on, okay be happy and live your life like I know Jack would want you to be." Sam could be a real good greif consuler when he wanted to be, it was probably beacuse of all the practice he had.

"I am sorry Leslie but I have to go now there are others who need help too." Sam felt bad leaving this woman at her time of need but he couldn't help it he had to leave there were other people to help.

She sniffed, blew her nose and stood up. "Thanks Mr. Conners and I am so sorry about dumping all my problems on you, I can't believe I did this to you I am so embarrased."

"Don't be it's fine it is my job to help" Sam said with a smile.

* * *

Dean was leaning against the Impala one hand shoved in his front jeans pocket the other palming his mobile phone. He had just gotten out of the police station when Sam had called telling him to pick him up down the street from Leslie Taylor's house. He was about to call Sam again and yell at him for hanging up on him when he asked how it went with _Leslie_ in a sugestive manner but he thought better of it there were other ways to get back a an annoying kid brother, Hell Dean had practically written the book on little brother revenge. So he pushed off the hood of the Impala and moved towards the drivers side door. Hopefully his baby brother had come up with more useful information then he had.

When Dean had walked into the police station the other officers had imediately believed his story of being an FBI agent sent to investigate the string of kidnappings, that usually happened when they were working a job in a small town the locals would be awed by his position and automatically believe anything his dished out, Dean loved that about small towns. When he spoke with the lead investigator on the case the man, Lucas Behr, and Dean had almost made a couple of Star Wars jokes when the man told him to call him Luke. It turned out that not all the people who had gone missing came back alive or came back at all, over the past two years there had been 16 dissapearences then reappearences 8 in the first year and another eight the second year presently, so far there had only been 6 which meant if this was there kind of problem and the patern was 8 a year then there were two more people to save. Basically the man had just confirmed all Dean and Sam had already known, the only good thing that came out of it was that Behr was now going to call whenever he heard anything knew about anymore missing persons.

Dean was about to start the car jerking himseld out of his own thoughts remembering that Sam was waiting on the street near a pretty woman's house or maybe he was still in the house, _nah _he thought_ Sammy's the good little boy._ Dean was about to pull out when Officer Behr came running out of the station waving his arms and shouting something that Dean didn't quite hear.

"Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott wait!" The man shouted as Dean opened the car door.

"Yea? " Dean said smiling to himself at the name he told the man, Bon Scott was the man.

"There has just been a missing person report. A man called in saying that his 19 year old daughter has been missing for three and a half days, he thought she had just been at her friends house but when she didn't come home or even call he got worried. Turns out she never even made it to her friends house so he filed a report."

"Well that happened faster than I thought it would, okay so my and my partner will look into it, if you find anyone please contact me any information you have can help." It made Dean happy to think about how easy it was to lie to these people god he loved simple small towns.

"Sure thing agent, maybe with your help we can finally catch whoever is doing this." Behr replied seriously.

"Yea _who_ever." Dean said skeptically. He got into his car and started the engine, then pulled out of the station parking lot, the windows down radio up.

"Thanks agian Agent Scott!" Yelled Behr as Dean pulled away.

* * *

Sam sat on the curb waiting on his brother to come pick him up. It had been half and hour since his call to Dean, and Sam knew for a fact that it only took ten minutes to fifteen minutes to get him so Dean was either driving around to piss him off or he was in trouble. Hopefully it was the former, Sam really didn't want to have to walk to the station to bail Dean out for something stupid he was bound to say.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine, _finally took you long enough Dean._

Sam stood up a walked away from the curb so the oldest Winchester could pull the car up, without hitting his little brother. Dean pulled up and moved the car foward away from Sam with a smile on his face, he continued down the street for fifty more feet before he stopped. Sam grumbled under his breath at his brother who was being a jerk yet again, and making him walk over to the car instead of just picking him up, it was probably his payback for haning up the phone on Dean.

When he finally reached the car Dean gave him a smirk as he reached over and pushed the passenger side door open for Sam. "Enjoy your walk Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam shot him a glare as he slid into the passenger side and jerked the Impala door closed harshly. He smiled inwardly when he heard the crash of the door shutting and the sharp intake of breath Dean took when he heard it.

"Hey! Sammy easy on the merchandise, you break the door I break your arm and then make you pay for it. 'Kay kid?" Dean asked a stern look in his eyes but a smile dancing on his lips.

"Yea whatever Dean, just don't call me kid again or I will have to show you the meaning of pain. So did you find anything out at the police station?" Sam asked rapidly changing topics to get his brother's mind off the car, which was hard to do because all Dean thought about were the Impala, the job, girls, and Sam, not in that order.

"Oh yea, well the lead officer on the case is such a geek, you know now that I think about it he kind of reminds me of you." Dean said smiling at the look Sam gave back at him. " Well he told me that for the past two years there have been people dissapearing and popping back up. Each year there are eight people who go missing and inevitably end up dead this is the third year of the cicle and I say it has gone on long enough. It's time to end this bitch! He also said that so far there have been seven missing persons, the seventh was reported just as I was leaving the station. So we have to find what is causing this patern and take it out."

Dean looked over at his little brother who was soaking all the information up like a kindergardener who is being taught the colors of the rainbow. God, his brother was such a nerd." No seriously Sammy that guy was just like you, he was hanging all over me like I was his idol or something. Reminded me of when you were little and you thought I was Superman, you would follow me around begging me to show you how to fly. It was so. . ." Dean trailed off, he had almost said that he thought it had been cute the way Sam always called him his superhero. But he had stopped when he got to high school and started making friends when Dean couldn't. He hadn't needed friends before Sam started high school, the geek was always home and always hung out with Dean, and even though he pretended like it annoyed him it was really one of the things he would look foward to every day. Then Sam got his own friends and after left for college. Leaving Dean all alone.

"Dean! " Sam yelled snapping his fingers in front of his older brothers face.

"Whoa Sammy, don't mess with the driver." Dean said pulling his head away from Sam's hand and refocusing on the road in front of him.

"Where did you go back there man? I was talking to you for like five minutes and you didn't answer. What were you going to say before you had a fantasy about Angelina Jolie?" Sam asked with a small chuckle amused at his own joke.

"What? Oh yea, nothing I was done." _Please don't push it just leave it, please Sammy for once in your life just leave it alone._ He didn't want to talk about those times they were in the past and yea they still hurt but he didn't want to talk about them anymore they were in the past and there was no use pouring salt over old wounds.

"Oh yea sure Dean, c'mon man just tell me." Sam pleaded an odd curiosity in his eyes.

"No."

"Fine." Sam took a deep breath getting ready for something Dean did not want to be apart of. "Dean. . .Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me -"

Sam was cut off by Dean's shout. " Sam! I was gonna say I thought it was cute. Okay? Can you shut up now Jeezus when did you get so annoying!."

Sam stared at Dean then his face broke into a smile. "Aww Dean are you getting soft in your old age?"

Dean just glared at the road silently willing it to open up and swallow either him or his brother. "How old are you anyway Sammy, three or twenty-three?"

"Oh Dean are you getting mood swings also, it's okay metopause is a natural event we'll just get you some estrogen pills and -"

Dean cut him off. "Sam!"

"Yea?" he asked with a smile.

"Shut it." Dean finished

And the conversation was officialy ended when Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel they were currently staying in a pleasant little place called The Sunshine Inn. The Sunshine Inn lived up to its name also, the interiors were made of a yellow brick material, every other brick was hand painted with a green smiling sun. The bedspreads were the same puke green as the small smiles on the bricks, it hurt his eyes looking at it at night and Dean had been constantly complaining that he couldn't sleep because of the brightness of the 'sun'.

"Sam you coming in or what?" Dean asked leaning in through the open dirvers side door.

"Oh yea sorry I was just thinking." Sam replied opening his own door and getting out of the Impala.

"Yea well you should stop doing that, you might hurt yourself." Dean laughed at his own joke and couldn't help but give a full out smile when Sam laughed too.

* * *

As Dean entered the hotel room he gagged, it was the worst decore any person could ever pick out, just hideous the person responsible should be killed, resurected then killed again just on principle. The only good thing about this trip so far was the woman that Sam had to go see, Damn Sammy he always got the easy parts of the job.

"So Sammy how was the info. gather at the Taylor house? Did you get a little more then just information? Huh, Sammy?" Dean asked waggling his eye brows up and down.

"Shut up Dean don't be so immature, just try to remember, thinking with your upstairs brain works too." Sam said tapping the top of Dean's head with an index finger, then running out of his reach so he didn't get a whack to the back of the head.

"Sam" Dean growled in a warning tone. "Don't ever try that again unless you want to lose that finger, got it?"

"Sure Dean what_ever_ you say bro. So you want to hear what I found out or what?" Sam asked.

"Well unless you found out her bra size then no you can just keep your little tid bits of information to yourself, I don't think my upstairs brain could handle it." Dean pouted.

"Dean are you, are you pouting?" Sam asked not able to contain the laugh that escaped his throat.

"Men don't pout Sammy, we make adorable kissing faces for women, and that is what I was doing." Dean covered for his pouting.

"Yea Dean, what women?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Anyway, so Leslie--"

"Oh, so your on a first name basis with her know huh Sammy what does she call you?" Dean asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Dean or I won't tell you what I found out."

"Fine, okay jeez you don't gotta get your panties in a twist."

Sam gave him a look but continued anyway moving from the bed he was sitting on, past the bed his brother was lounging on to move to the desk that was near the front window. "Okay, so Leslie's husband was one of the eight this year and she told me that when he came back he attacked her also. So that means there was another attack that wasn't reported, so I'm thinking that maybe each person has gone some sort of crazy before, well you know offing themselves. " He said making a slashing motion across his throat. "So I think this could be a sort of demon or malevolent spirit possessing them. Or it couls be a cult brainwashing that is making them go buckets 'o crazy" Sam made a twirling motion with his hand next to his temple. "And no one has realized the patern yet or just can't seem to figure out what to do about it. So we look up any violent deaths and if there aren't any then we know it's a demon or a cult, and we know how to deal with both of those situations."

"But why would a demon stay in one place for so long? I've never heard of it happening so why would it happen here, now?" asked Dean perplexed.

"I don't know maybe it thinks that this town is easy pickings, since no one figured it out the first year or the second, it's just going to keep coming back until we can get rid of it, whether it's a ghost a demon or a cult, it is going down."

"Oh yea Sammy sounds good to me." He said with a smile.

"Okay so you go to the local library and look up the towns history, any violent deaths especially sucides, that seems to be how every person is dying so far."

"Or how about you go to the library and do the reaserch and get back to me when you find anything."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Well I thought I could find a little more information from the locals, you know they always seem to know about their own towns." Dean smirked already thinking about the bar he would go to, to get 'information'.

"Alright lets compramise you go research and you do all the work for a change." Sam said sounding hopefull at a day off.

"I'll tell you what Sammy I'll rock, paper, sicissors, you for it."

"Dean c'mon man this is hardly fair you know you never win. . ."

"Sammy, give your brother some credit okay I can kick your butt in anything." Dean stated with a confident grin.

Sam just stared at Dean who looked like he was preparing for battle, his legs spread and hands out. "Okay Dean whatever you want." He whispered. "Your funeral"

That is how Dean ended up getting into the Impala grumbling something about Sam cheating and heading off to the library. As his brother pulled away Sam stood at he window and waved at Dean, a huge smile on his face at the scowl on Dean's. Leaving Sam to relax in the luxury of bright yellow walls and puke green bead spreads. As he laid back on his bed closing his eyes to give into the sleep that his body was telling him he needed, he was unaware of the pair of dark, sinister eyes watching him the whole time.

tbc

* * *

_**A/N --Okay so this is going to be going back and forth between time lines hopefully no one is thrown off by that. Hope you enjoyed tell me if you did! **_


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer -- Don't Own Anything Here**

_**A/N--Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing!**_

_**A/N -- Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Present Time_

"Well Sam I'll bet your wondering about why your here?" The thing asked.

Sam just stared ahead, his thoughts his own but his actions not. It wasn't like being possessed, altough he hardly rememebered that, but it was different. He could think whatever he wanted, but if he tried to say or move it was as if his bod wasn't his. The thing in front of him could control what he said and did, even though he wasn't possesed or brainwashed. Sam thought it had something to do with whatever was in that syringe.

"Well you are right Samuel it does have something to do with what was in that syringe" the thing smiled smugly.

_You can read my thoughts?_

"Of course I can what kind of Demon would I be if I couldn't" It laughed in Sam's face, Sam couldn't even grimace or pull away at the smell of it's breath.

_Well then hear this - Go to Hell!_

"Oh Sam you Winchesters never cease to amaze me, you are always annoying those more powerful than you with what you claim to be humor. You know the most amusing of you all is your brother he is just a character." It shook it's head in amusement.

_Don't you dare talk about him you son-of-a-bitch!_ Sam yelled at the thing in his mind no one talked about his brother when he wasn't there to defend himself, no one.

"Are you wondering about your brother Sammy? Wondering if he is going to come save you?"

_It's Sam you bastard! What have you done to Dean?_

"Well I think it is safe to say that he won't be able to come save you this time _Sam_" It mocked him, mocked his imobility, and his inability to do or say anything.

_What did you do? _If Sam had been able to say that out loud it would have been growled with the most venom he could muster up.

"I killed him Sammy. He is dead, he died screaming as I cut his head off, but don't worry I made it nice and slow. He felt the pain." It grabbed a chair and spun it around in front of Sam, so that he was sitting on it backwards in front of Sam.

_He's not dead your lying you son-of-a-bitch Dean is going to come and then he is going to kill you!_

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy what don't you get about dead? Your brother is gone and I for one think it is a good thing and I know you do too."

_No Never!_

"Say it Sam, say the world is a better place without my brother, Dean Winchester." The thing smiled as Sam's lips started to move.

"The world is a better place without my brother, Dean Winchester." Sam said without any heisitation. _No, No, No!_

"Oh yes Sam, now you are finally understanding the whole situation. You are mine to control. " It laughed a clichè mocking laugh. "I can make you do anything, say anything, and any information I want that you have will all be mine. You see what I gave you is a combination truth serum and compulsion serum, anything I tell you to do, you do."

_No, it - it can't be true!_

"Now I can't control your thoughts but everything else is mine." It patted Sam on the head, like a master would pat a dog.

"And you know the best thing about this is that I don't have to torture you for information." It moved closer and leaned in Sam's face, so as it spoke it's nest words Sam could feel the breath buxh across his face. "Now I can just do it for fun." It laughed. And if anyone had cared to listen pain filled screams could be heard from miles away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N -- Okay so thats it for now tell me what you think. _**

** Is Dean Dead is he alive? Should I kill him off Hmm? There will be a description of what happened to Sam in later chapters**

**_Reviews make me write faster just call them my Caffine!!_**

**__**


	4. What is Going On

Disclaimer - Don't own nothing or anything or whatever just don't sue! m'kay!

_**A/N -- Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **_

_**Read! Review! Enjoy!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_( 24 Hours Earlier )_

"Stupid, dumb, Sam thinks he is so smart cause he can win a stupid little game. Can't believe he is making me do all his work little college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean grumbled under his breath stiffling a sneeze as more dust from the written records got up his nose.

When Sam had won Dean hadn't been too mad, he was actually glad that his little brother would be able to get some well deserved rest, every hunt he was always up late getting information so they could kill the baddie of the week. So no, Dean hadn't been that mad, that is until he got to the library and found out that all the computers were out of commission so he had to get all the imformation, by hand. The only computer that was working belonged the old bitter librarian who seemed to have hated Dean from the start. As soon as he had walked in the old man had yelled at him and told him that there was no loitering in his library. If the man had been of the female persuasion than he would have definately been able to change his opinion but well Dean Winchester just didn't swing that way.

Dean was currently having an alergy attack as he searched for suicides in the area from the last fifty years, he wasn't sure if he was allergic to the dust or the books. So far he had turned up nothing the town was relativley quiet with a few drunken brawls and a car accident here and there, but nothing so far that would warrent an angry spirit. This job was more tireing than Dean had thought it would be, and Dean realized he hadn't gotten much sleep in a while as the words started to blur in front of him. Dean shook it off he had to get this done so Sam and him could take out whatever was killing the town's people then get to the next town that needed saving.

The oldest Winchester moved to the next box full of records and opened the top, this really was hell, he had no idea how Sam did this and enjoyed it. He yawned again and look at his watch, he had been at the library for four hours with no calls from Sam, he was probably sleeping. Dean pulled out a file and nearly jumped for joy, yes the mighty Dean Winchester almost jumped for joy and did a little dance, but he restrained himself . . . barley. Who knew that a person commiting suicide would make him so happy, he read the article he had pulled out. Grace Pertersen was a thirty-four year old woman who one day came home and hung herself, Dean didn't really need the details, all he needed to know was where she was buried and luckily for him it was right in the same article. The Winehouse Cemetary, good thing too because if he had to look in one more article he was going to go crazy.

He could probably finish the job right then but he thought he should call first, the kid always had a fit whenever he did anything that Sam didn't know about. He pulled out his mobile phone as he put the information he had found back in their respective boxes he put the phone between his shoulder and his ear and lifted the box up to the top shelf. "Come on Sammy, pick up the phone, you better not be defiling our motel room." he mumbled thinking of the last time he had walked in on his brother watching some inappropriate movies He shoved the last box into place and waited for his brother to pick up his mobile. He walked outside of the library thowing a smirk at the man behind the counter just for the hell of it.

Dean started to hum when the phone reached it's fourth ring with still no response and when it reached Sam's voice mail Dean started to pace back and forth in front of the libraries' doors. The oldest Winchester wasn't worried yet Sam could be sleeping or in the bathroom so he dialed the number again and waited for his brother to pick up. Finally after three rings a familiar voice picked up.

_"Hello?" _Came a sleepy voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sammy, nice of you to pick up the phone."

_"Mm did you find anything?" _Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, his long hair sticking up in odd places.

"Yes I did Sam, Grace Pertersen thirty-four years old came home one day and hung herself, it even said where she was buried." He replied smileing at himself for being able to find the information without his geek-boy to help.

_"Ok well then come back here and we'll tackle this later tonight". _Sam looked at the bedside clock and sighed he still wanted more sleep but he had gotten a good three and a half hours.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could head out to a bar get a couple of drinks maybe make some money. How's that sound Sammy?"

_"Dean you really think you should drink right before we go out to work a job?" _Sam asked, he was so obsessed with bars and making money. Money was a good thing but not if his big brother got beat up every other time he won because his opponents were sore losers.

"Oh come on Sammy grow a back bone. Just a few drinks and some pool, we really need the money man you know with the feds on our tail we can't use credit cards as much." It really was the truth the brothers had cut down on credit card scams so that the probability that Henrickson and his team would find them was less. It also meant that they had to cut back on things that weren't necisarry, they were sleeping in the Impala more and more only getting a room when they were too hurt or the weather didn't co-operate. Sam always complained about the seating arrangements even though they did it fairly every other night they would switch off back seat to front seat, each getting their turn to use the steering wheel as a pillow. The only thing that made Sam stop bitching about it was the promise that soon they could get back to the normal routine of cheap motels and three square meals a day, food was another thing they had to skimp on.

Dean heard his brother sigh on the other end and could just picture his facial expression the scowl at the insult, then the small nod that showed understanding even though no one was there to see it. "_Fine Dean"_ Sam relented knowing Dean was right they did need money, badly.

"Wow did I just here Sam, my baby brother _agree _to go to a bar _willingly_?" Dean couldn't help but tease his brother it was what he did as much a part of his job as protection him.

_"Shut up you jerk" _Sam didn't really have a better come back.

"Oh that hurt got any better comebacks than that bitch?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Okay so I'll just meet you back at the motel then I can go bring bring home some bacon."

Sam could hear his brother smile into the phone _"Nah don't bother man, the bar is like right down the street from the motel I'll just walk."_

"It's no problem Sam I don't want to be waiting at for you too long, I know how you chicks like to get all dolled up before a big night on the town" He laughed into the phone at Sam's audible scowl.

_"Just go Dean I'll be there in a bit as soon as I get 'all dolled up' " _Sam mimicked his brother's earlier statement.

" 'Kay Samantha I'll order you a Cosmopolitan for when you get here." Dean laughed and hung up before his brother could respond.

* * *

_**( Back at the Motel )**_

"Damn it Dean, you're such a jerk." Sam sighed into the phone as the only answer he heard was the silence of an ended call.

Sam stared at his laptop the screen was blank except for a game of solitare he had been playing before he fell asleep. He was close to winning and thought about finishing it before leaving just to piss his brother off when he showed up later then expected. It wasn't that he didn't like his brother and he got him angry just to spite him, no in the Winchester's case it was quite the opposite. The brothers loved eachother unconditionally and always would, but with their upbringing, sometimes it was hard to show it. They were taught to hide their emotions keep everything a secret, showing emotion was weakness and it made it pretty damn hard to lie all the time. So Sam and Dean showed they cared by teasing and doing every thing they could to piss the other off. What seemed like hate to others was really how they the brothers showed they cared.

Sam smiled, the Winchesters were a weird, yea and he couldn't change that but he didn't really want to not anymore. His brother was happier when he could keep up his emotonal mask up, and still be able to show his baby brother how he cared at the same time.

He closed out of his solitare game, he could always play another time, right now his brother was waiting to be chewed out for ordering him a Cosmo. The youngest Winchester grabbed his coat and the room keys as he walked out the door closing it on his way out. He walked out into the night and saw that there was hardly anyone out on the streets, it was odd, it was a Saturday night and even though it wasn't the center of the town there should be _some _people out.

However Sam did not dwell on this for long but continued walking in the direction of the bar, he turned down a side street, the street was unusually dark and Sam didn't know why but his sense were imediatley on alert. He didn't want to get jumped on his way to a bar in some side alley. As soon as the thoughts ran through his head something moved toward him but it was too dark to see what it was. He moved to the wall putting his back to it so no one could sneak up from behind him, there was movement again closer this time and Sam bent down to pull the knife out of his right boot, he kept it concealed as not to let the blade gleam off any possible light and give away his postion. There was a noise to the right coming from the opposite direstion that Sam had entered the alley, he inched closer trying to keep quiet. There was another noise coming from the same direction as the last and Sam moved farther down the street, there was a dumpster a few feet away and that was definately the source of the noise. He inced his way farther along and quickly turned the corner of the dumpster that seperated him from the noise to reveal an old, dirty man sitting trying to move around and get into a comfortable position for sleeping, it was just a homeless man. The young man laughed at himself he had been so worked up over nothing. He turned around shaking his head only to be met with an incredible pain as a lead pipe swung down on him. Sam lay there dazed everything sliding out of focus as the world tilted on it's axis. He looked up trying to see his assailant but the blood in his eyes made it near impossible he couldn't even lift his head it was just too heavy. He let out a small moan when the pain was fianlly regestered after the shock ot the blow, but before Sam could even think the pipe came down again and where he went there was no more pain.

* * *

Dean sat in the bar sipping his second beer, Sam still hadn't shown but it had only been fifteen minutes so he wasn't worried yet. Sam probably was just taking his sweet ol' time to piss his older brother off, but Dean would not let his brother have the satisfaction of seeing him angry. He took another swig and signaled the bartender for another, the man came over and placed two shots and a beer in front of him. 

Dean gave a confused look. " Hey man I didn't order this." He told the bartender in front of him.

"Courtosey of the lady over there." The man replied nodding his head in the direction of a red haired woman sitting at the counter. She caught Dean's eyes and smiled at him. She got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Hey there handsome, thought you could use another drink." She got straight to the point, Dean could respect that.

"Hey yourself are these both for me or do I have to share?" He gave a smile indicating the shots on the counter. The woman wasn't conventionally pretty, she had a simple look to her, she wore a lose t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans. The only thing that stood out about her was her hair, it was red, but it was like a combination of all shades of red, it almost looked like a fire blazing on top of her head, she also had gray eyes that seemed to be pools of silver that went on forever.

"Well those were both supposed to be for me but since you seem so intent on stealing my shots, then maybe I'll just give you one. Name's Regina by the way but you can call me Gina."

"Well it's nice to meet you Gina." He gave her a smile and picked up his shot moving the other closer to Gina. " Ladies first " She picked up her glass and drank it slowly and grimiced as it went down. _That was no way to take a shot _Dean thought. He knocked back his own and chased it with the beer she had given him.

"See that sweetheart is how you take a shot" He smirked.

"Well thanks for showing me." She smiled back and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. " Lets go out back."

He smiled and nodded his head, temporarily forgetting about his brother who was supposed to meet him. "Lead the way" He replied.

Gina grabbed his hand and led him toward the back alley exit. She pushed open the door and led him towards the back away from the bar. Suddenly she stopped and shoved his body against the wall, making like she was going to kiss him instead she leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made his heart faltter and his blood run cold.

"Sammy is gone now, and you can't get him back."

Before he could respond everything got blurry and her face came in and out of focus, his body started to sag down the wall and everything began to spin. He felt nauseous, exhausted, and his head pounded relentlesly. _The drinks _he thought before his world tilted back, his head met the birck wall and he finally passed out leaving a oddly blank faced Gina in his wake.

tbc

* * *

So what do you think Good? Bad? Ugly? Reviews give me energy to write more ! They are Caffinee! 


	5. The Shit has hit The Fan

Disclaimer --- Own nothing here so don't sue!

_**A/N -- Thanks for all the great review I really appreciate 'em**_

_**Warning -- Torture in this chapter nothing too bad though**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy! **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Present Time )**_

Sam sat in the same chair that he had been in before, but now there were no bonds on his wrists or ankles even if he wanted to get away he couldn't the possesed man wouldn't let him because of the drug his will was no longer his. He tried to take slow shallow breaths anything more hurt too much the demon had had too much 'fun' before and now it hurt to do anything, not that he _could _do anything anyway not if the man didn't tell him to first.

_Sam stared into the eyes of his captor as it prepared a table full of things that it was going be using on Sam. He couldn't actually see anything that was on the table but Sam could rightly assume that they were bad judging by the smirk on the man's face._

_"This is going to be so much fun Sammy. Aren't you excited?" It gave him a big smile and his hand hovered over the different arrangement of items. Sam didn't even blink couldn't really as the man picked up a cruel looking sharp object that Sam didn't even want to think about. _

_"You see this here Samuel is a scapel, they are used in surgeries, wicked sharp for having such a small blade. They can cut through almost any tissue, skin muscle, nerves even, and did I mention that it hurts like hell." And just to prove the point it took the scalpel and placed it on it's hosts hand then pressed down, the blade disappeared inside it's hand and then reappeared out the other side. If Sam could have shown how he was feeling he would have showed how scared to hell he was._

_The man pulled the knife out of his hand and the bleeding stopped almost imediatley. "Well wasn't that a neat trick Sam? I can keep this vessel alive as long as I want and I can do the same for you. I can make it hurt as much as I want, and keep you alive to feel it." Now Sam was terrified._

The possesed man had left him alone for a while, told him he was going to burn his brothers body, but Sam didn't buy it, not for a second. If Dean was dead he would know it hell he would fell it, he was the phsycic one after all, but it didn't mean he still wasn't worried. He missed his brother, missed how he always came in a the perfect moment to save the day even if he was hurt also, but Dean hadn't come in the help which could only mean that he was too incompacitated to.

The demon had told him to sit back and relax, soon he was going to let him go. Now that was the part that Sam didn't understand why go through all the trouble of capturing him and drugging him just to let him go, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy, something else was going to happen he just didn't know what yet.

_It hurt oh god it hurt so much Sam didn't want to look he really didn't but it made him, oh god, it made him. "Look Sammy look at what I went and did, isn't it nice?" And Sam had to move his head and look downwards at his hand where the scapel held it in place it was bleeding and it hurt so much. The man smiled at him and then reached down to caress the tool like it was a long lost lover, then he jerked it to the side then the other side back and forth, back and forth till there was a hole the size of a quarter. "Scream for me Sam, scream." And he did._

Sam looked down at his hand there was a hole but the bleeding had stopped the demon had told him that he didn't want Sam to bleed out, it had fiixed every wound that could be potentialy deadly, but the pain was still there. So was the chance of infection, he needed to get out of the hell hole that the man had him trapped in, he needed to find Dean needed to be the one to save the day this time. No matter how much he hurt.

_Sam took a deep breath as the possesed man pulled the scapel out of his hand god it hurt like a bitch, but Sam had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be the worst of it. He then told Sam to get up and lay down on the ground and he had to comply he didn't want to but he had to and Sam was scared to think what would happen next. Once Sam was on the ground the man picked up a hammer and an icepick and now Sam was offically petrified. It took the icepick and placed it against his ribs with false gentleness then took the hammer and smashed the pick into the young man's side. The rib broke and the pick got stuck in Sam's side and he wanted to scream but it didn't tell him to so it was smuthered in his throat. The pick was then viciously pulled out and Sam could finally scream. _

The demon had been careful enough to make sure that each strike wasn't too hard and the pick didn't go too far so that an internal organ was punctured, didn't want him dying so that the '_fun' _didn't have to end. During that agonizing torture the man had tried to mentally break him, good thing he didn't know about the Winchester's iron will. It had yelled at him, screamed at him that Dean was dead that he wasn't coming back, that now there was no one to save Sam, he was all alone. It had even made Sam yell out that Dean was dead, that he wasn't coming back, and that the world was better without him.

Sam hadn't believed it not at first but saying something combined with a physical agony was a great way to make anyone believe anything, and now Sam just didn't know what to think. He wanted to believe that Dean was alive and that he was going to come save him. His hopes faltered though when Dean never came, and soon he was dissapointed that his brother couldn't get his ass up and get his little brother, and then that dissapointment turned to anger. Sam started to go over every scernario of where Dean could be in his head, and the one that stuck out the most was Dean lying in the arms of some fast woman. That just got Sam pissed. _No, no don't think like that, it is just what it wants._ Sam was finally putting those brains he had to good use.

Sam was the smarter one in the family, he had no doubts about that, but he was also sure that Dean was also very smart. Dean had street smarts and common sense, he knew who to talk to and where to go for anything they needed, it was amazing how much Dean knew without letting others on to his knowledge. Sam knew that Dean had gotten good grades and probably could have even gone to college with a substatial scholarship, but Dean gave it all up for his family, for his brother. Then Sam just threw it in his face when he went to Stanford, Sam owed Dean everything, so he couldn't give up on him now. Sam knew that he owed, he couldn't give up on his big brother now, but he knew that the demon in the innocent man was going to make it the hardest battle Sam had ever fought.

* * *

It was raining out, hell, it was pouring the rain coming down in torents and it was freezing. Hypothermia was something that could easily occur in this type of weather and anyone who was unlucky enough to be caught out in this storm was likely going to get very sick. Normally in storms like these there were some officers sent out to look for anyone who was stranded and needed help, too bad the squad cars couldn't fit down narrow back alleyways to help those who were really in desperate need.

The one in need was Dean Winchester, his prone body lay on the ground in the pouring rain. When the woman he had left with had gone back into the bar alone no one had asked questions, she had paid his tab and left, no one cared if the stranger from the bar came back or not it wasn't their place to pry so no one did. Which left Dean alone out cold in the rain with no one to help, no one that cared.

* * *

_(5 Hours Later)_

Dean can back to awareness as the drug he had been slipped wore off, it wasn't full awareness as he didn't really know what was going on around him or why he was soaking wet and freezing cold. He coughed and tried to curl around himself to get some warmth so he could go back to sleep, but the rain pounding down on him didn't give him that pleasure.

He groaned as the pounding headache made itself known _damn what the hell did that bitch give me. _Dean pried his heavy eyes open and took a deep breath _god his head hurt like a freaking mother. _Everything around him was spinning like crazy and Dean just wanted off of this merry-go-round before he hurled, _oh shit too late_. He rolled over and vomitted everything he had drank and eaten in the last twent-four hours came back for a second appearence, one that Dean could have done without. He felt hot and sick and the constant rain pelting down on him actually gave him some relief from the intense heat he was feeling rage through his body, but the only thing he was thinking while he lay there trying to get the world to stop spinning and his body to cool the hell down was that Sam wasn't there, and he had to find him.

tbc

* * *

**--Dean passed out and trying to wake up is simultaneously happening while Sam is with the possesed man if the time ****lapses were a little confusing for anyone.**

_**Okay so it is 3 in the morning and I have been watching infomercials while finishing this chapter so you owe me some reviews for putting up with that :)!!**_


	6. Somethings Not Quite Right

Disclaimer -- Don't Own anything Here.

_**Alirght so there is this awsome new story by film princess called Sanity, really I am in love with it everybody has to check it out and tell her what you think!**_

_**A/N -- Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them glad everyone is liking the story!**_

_**A/N2 - So so so so sorry this took so long, but i wrote the first half before I went on vacation, then came back to write the second half, but realised I really didn't like what I had so far. So I re-wrote it and I definately think it is better this way. What do you all think?**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Wake up Sam it's time to go." Sam opened his eyes at the sound of the voice, he didn't even remember falling asleep.

"_Wha- why ?" _Sam was confused, he had no idea why the demon was letting him go. why would it take him just to let him go. Surely the drugs he had been given wouldn't last long enough for long term effects, it just didn't make sense.

"Confused huh kid? Well listen up 'cause I am only saying this once, everything all the missing persons, the deaths all of it was a set up. I needed you and your brother hear, though I didn't think I would have to wait so long, I thought that the Winchesters were pros I guess the rumors weren't true. You know I spent so much time getting this all ready finding everything that would fit, I made the pattern so simple so easy to follow, I don't know why it took you so long to get here. I guess it was that idiot brother of yours he can never do anything right, you know what I am talking about don't you Sammy?" It smiled and Sam would have gagged if he could have, the smile was pure evil, it was scary.

_"Shut up you bastard, Dean is one _million_ times smarter than you could ever be! Why do you even need us here anyway you have some fetish for brothers, 'cause I can tell you right now me and Dean just don't go that way."_

"Ha ha Sam you are _so _funny, but you won't be laughing when you hear your brothers screams." A smile. "You still don't get it do you, I need your powers, your abilities."

_"But why, your a demon, you don't need a human's phsycic abilities, you have your own powers.."_

"Oh Sam, such a talented boy corruppted by such a bad, bad brother, but no bother it will all be fixed soon. I am very interested in your powers. You are like a becon for the supernatural, I'm suprised you've been able to stay alive this long, but good for you. Too bad it won't last any longer, see Sammy to stay on this plane of Earth for extended periods of time a demon, like myself, must absorb powers from others. And you are just a treat, your power could keep me here for, well lets just say a long time. Now how could I just pass up a treat like that?" It was smug and Sam was screwed.

_"I still don't get it. Why not just take me and leave why drug me and let me go? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe you should have thought this plan out a little better."_ If he could smirk he would have and the Demon knew it, which didn't seem to piss it off as much as Sam thought it would.

"Well since you asked so nicely Sammy. . . it's that damn brother you got, the protecter to the one with the power. So annoying really." The demon shook it's head.

_"But you have me now, so just leave Dean out of this!" _Sam was trying to save his brother's life and maybe saving himself also because if Dean was alive then Sam still had a chance, Dean would always try to save him, no matter what.

"It doesn't matter Samuel, even if I take you, your brother will always be there, he won't ever stop. It's pathetic really, that boy is so needy. How do you put up with it" It was pissing Sam off now, no one bad mouthed Dean Winchester and lived to tell about it.

_"You bastard don't you dare talk about him, you don't know anything about us, and you sure as hell don't know about him!"_

"But I do Sam, I know that he is always there for you, even after you left him he came crawling back. Just like a lost little puppy, doesn't it just make you want to throw up. A grown man always beggging for acceptence, you'd think he would get the hint, after everyone he loved left him and all." It sickened Sam to hear how much this demon knew about their lives and how much it could hurt him by simply twisting the truth.

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" _Sam had planned on trying to just get the demon to talk, tell him a little about the plan. All evil SOBs were the same they liked to monolouge and that always saved the good guy's life. But the plan was backfiring, it wasn't telling him anything useful, just spouting off lies about his brother just to hurt him.

"What Sam you don't want to hear the truth? You already know all this though don't you? And you hate it, you hate your loyal as hell older brother, hate the way he treats you how he thinks you can't do anything for yourself. And now is the time to show him, Sam you are going to show him who is the boss, and he is going to regret having treated you like a baby all these years." It seemed very satisfied with itself, but Sam still didn't understand what was going on, he had an idea of what was happening, but he didn't want to believe it couldn't believe it.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Oh _come on _Sammy I know you really aren't this slow. You are the only one who can get to your brother, he is such a nuisance, and we really need him to get dead and who better to do the job then his own brother." It smiled again a smug superior smile. Sam understood everything now the serum was to controll him so he would _kill _his own brother, then once he was gone Sam would be open to any demon who wanted him. He was so completley, utterly, totally, screwed.

* * *

Dean groaned and rolled over wiping the vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand. _Damn that was gross. _He leaned against the alley wall that had been at his back and took in a shakey breathhis head was pounding without mercy, he brought a trembling hand up tp inspect if there was any damage done. The older Winchester quickly found a sizeable lump on the back of his head, he must have smacked it on the wall when that bicth drugged him. _Damn how the hell had he let that happen! _Dean closed his eyes trying to get his bearings back so he could get up and find out where the hell his brother had gotten to. He pushed back against the wall using it as leverage to get to his feet, once there the world tilted dangerously to the side but he quickly righted himself and stood up all the way, though he was still leaning against the wall.

"Damn it Sammy, where the hell are you?" Dean pushed away from the wall and took a few tentative steps to see if his body would hold up, it did so he took a few more and looked around the alley way where he had spent the last few of hours. It was dark and wet and the rain was still pouring down, come to think of it he was shivering and soaked to the bone, probably caught a cold and didn't that just suck. He shook his head coming out of his thoughts and started to walk to the front of the bar to where he remembered parking the Impala and to his surprise when he walked out of the alley there was faint sunshine peaking through the dark storm clouds littering the sky. Dean sighed now he was going to have to go look for Sam and he really didn't feel all that great but he would ignore his bodies needs as long as his baby brother was in trouble.

"Finally, something goes right. I knew you wouldn't let me down baby." Dean sighed in relief as he spotted the Impala at the far end of the parking lot just as he left it. He reached his baby, opened the driver side door and started the ignition, even though he didn't know the full effects the drugs would have on his system. He drove quickly to the hotel that he and Sam currently called home and parked a few spots down from the one in front of the room he resided in.

Dean walked quickly and quietly to the room wishing he could just lie down and rest his head, but he knew he had to find where Sammy had gotten to. He got to the door and noticed that something wasn't right the door was ajor. "Not how I left you." He whispered to himself pulling out the knife that he always kept in his boot, the same one that he always had under his pillow. It had been the knife that his father had given him for his tenth birthday, one of the last ones that his father had remembered and had time for. It wasn't the ideal present that a ten year old could ask for but all that Dean cared about was that his father had remembered and actually gotten him something.

Dean stealthily pushed the door open keeping the knife at the ready and what he was greeted with was something he was most definately not expecting. There Sam was reclining on the far bed watching some educational show on the television. Dean's mouth hung open in disbeilif.

"Sam?" No way that wasn't Sam, Sam wouldn't have left him alone in a back alley with some whacked out vixen.

"Yea dude been here all night." Sam said not looking away from his television program, something about howler monkies and Dean wondered how _his _brother could watch that kind of stuff.

"Man, what the hell happened to you last night? You never showed I waited, what happened?"

"Dean I don't know what you're talking about, cause I was there and you weren't. I asked around and the bartender told me you left with some chick, assumed you went back to her place and just came back here." Sam looked over at his brother and gave a shake of his head then looked back at the program he was watching.

"Sam. . . " He knew his brother definately hadn't been at that bar.

"It's alright man, don't worry about it I know how you get around _the ladies_." Sam smirked at his brother then turned back to the howler monkey special.

"Sam no that's not it I was at the bar dude, I _waited _and you didn't show. Then I met the uber bitch from hell and she decided to use me a a scratching post."

"Really? You alright man." Sam didn't jump up and start hovering, that was the first clue that something wasn't quite right and Sam just wasn't quite Sam.

* * *

"Okay Sammy now here's the deal, you go back to your hotel room and wait for Dean. He asks you where you've been you tell him something believeable, and no matter what under any circumstances are you to tell him about our little heart to heart here. Then when he least expects it you take him out."

_"NO! There is no way in hell I will do that to my own brother you sick bastard."_

"You know what Sammy I was going to let you make it quick, you know one shot to the head to end his suffering, but you really are getting on my nerves so now you are going to make it slow, agonizing torture, until he is literaly begging for death. Got it kid?" It went back to the table and grabbed what seemed to Sam like another syringe.

"What you have in your system will last you another day, and this injection will give you another two days to finish the job. Three days I think that's enough to break the mighty Dean Winchester. Take him some place secluded, so that no one will hear his screams. Oh and Sammy, make him think you hate him, leave no doubts that you ever loved his sorry ass, and go as far as you need to, to prove that you aren't possesed. Well see you later kid have fun. Now go."

And Sam stood, even though his mind was screaming at him to stay, stop, do anything to change what was going to happen, to find a way to save his brother's life. But Sam already knew that body wouldn't listen to mind, and Sam just prayed that something killed him before he reached his brother, or Dean took longer to break than three days.

* * *

_**So. . . what did you think a little creepy? Poor Sammy he is going to torture himself with all this later. . . well that is if there will be a later. Hahaha.**_

_**Reviews are golden and I love them they also fuel my typing fingers, is there any other shameless ploy that I missed to get you guys to review? Hmm no well than . . . you know what to do!**_


	7. The Graveyard Shift

Disclaimer --Don't own Anything Here so Please don't Sue. . .Thanks!

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Keep 'em coming!

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

**_A/n -- Un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Sammy?" Surely there was just something really interesting on the telivision and he was just waiting for a comercial to start his mother hennning.

"What, wait can you hold on this is really interesting." Sam never took his eyes off the screen and now Dean was really suspicious.

Dean walked over to stand in front of the screen to see what his brothers reaction would be. "Hey Sammy? You want to be an awsome little brother and grab me some ice for my head? The uber bitch knocked it around quite a bit." He knew that if he asked normally Sam would go crazy and start to hover, which Dean always hated but this was a last resort to see what was up with his brother.

"Can you hold on just a sec, this is almost over man and it is really interesting."

"C'mon Sammy, my head hurts and I think I caught a cold." He finsished off the statement with a sneeze and it wasn't fake, it was a last attempt to see if there was something wrong with his brother.

Sam let out a long suffering sigh. "Huh, fine, you're such a baby." He stood up and shut off the program. "I'll be right back, oh and there's no porn on there so don't even try." His brother smiled as he walked out the door.

"Why Sammy, you dirty dog." He laughed at his brother's retreating form. Maybe he was just overreacting, this was his little brother after-all, a little brother who was like a little girl when it came to his mood swings and this was probably just one of those. Sam was probably just pissed because he hadn't seen him at the bar, and Sam's pissy moods could last for very long periods at a time. But Dean was his father's son, even if Sam resented it, hell he himself sometimes resented the way he was raised. Sam may think differently but Dean had dreams, he had goals too. _No don't get into this now, Sam's the angsty one, not you, _he berrated himself.

He shook his head coming out of his thoughts and looked around the room, on the bedside table next to the bed Sam had been laying on was a glass of water, _perfect. _He quickly pulled a flask out of his inside jacket pocket and pured a fair amount into the water, it was holy water and Dean was always safe rather than sorry. He screwed the cap back on and put the flask away just as the door knob was turning. He moved back and laid down on his own bed, relaxing his over-tired, over-taxed system and almost fell asleep right there but then something cold came to rest on his chest and made his eyes open.

"Your ice, master Dean." His brother gave him a bow and a smirk one that Dean hadn't seen in a while, it was mischeivious and fun loving a smirk that Dean himself had influenced. "Anything else."

"Hmm well I could use a grilled cheese sandwich, with some seasoned fries, oh and a vanilla milkshake, now that would just be great." He smiled happily and put the ice pack to his head.

"Mm sorry we're all out, but we do have some 'you're an asshole burger' with a side order of 'my brother is a jerk fries' " Sam said flopping back down on the bed and turning his show back on. "Dammit Dean, it's practically over already, why couldn't you get your own damn ice." He grabbed the water from next to him and took a long gulp. Dean waited anxiously for a reaction of any kind, and when nothing happened Dean barley held in his sigh of relief.

"Well I guess it's 'cause I'm the older brother and you have to do as I say."

"Or maybe it's because your a lazy ass."

"Well yeah maybe that one too." He laughed relieved that his brother was just having a mood swing and not possesed, again.

"So. . . you wanna hear what happened with the bitch from hell, or do you just want to watch those things jumping around from tree to tree, man they are ugly. Why do you insist on watching these geeky shows all the time, you know I wonder sometimes how _I _could have such a uncool brother." Dean made a face like he was actually pondering the fact.

Sam sighed and Dean thought that his little brother just _had_ made everything seem so difficult. "Fine, what happened?"

"Well I was having a drink, minding my own business. . ." Sam gave a disbelieving snort and Dean shot him a glare. "Anyway like I was saying I was minding my own business, when this chick comes over and buys me a shot and a beer chaser I drank them and she led me outside I thought it was for a good time. Next thing I know she's banging my head against the wall and I'm passing out from the stuff that was in the alcohol, I'm suprised I didn't die from an overdose."

"Oh stop complaining man, you're fine." Sam gave him a smile.

"You know the weirdest thing was that the last hing I heard before I passed out was, '_Sammy is gone now and you can't get him back.' _Now do you have any idea what she was talking about." He looked over at his brother to see Sam contemplating what it could all mean, _man he is such a geek._

"No man, I'm right here I have no idea, maybe this all has something to do with the job." The telivision was off now and Sam was facing him listening intently.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, and Gina, the girl who drugged me, is possesed and next she is either going to try and kill someone or off herself."

"So we definately have to burn those bones tonight before she can do either."

"Yea and if we don't get that done soon then I have a feeling she'll go after you next, which would explain why she said what she did." Dean would not let a crazy possesed chick go after his baby brother, not on his watch he would never let anyone hurt Sam, never. Which meant that Dean had to find a way out of the deal that he made with the crossroads demon, even if he was tired of his life, tired of hunting, hell he was tired of everything and even if it killed him to admit it sometimes he got tired of his little brother too. Sam never seemed to care for Dean the way that he cared Dean gave and gave and Sam took but never gave back and that was what hurt the most. But Dean wasn't mad at him for it hell he could never stay mad at Sammy, he knew that Sam did things differently and just didn't have as much room in his heart for family that Dean did. That was why he would have made the deal even if it meant giving up his own life on the spot he would always want to stay with his baby brother, he loved his company and it was his job to protect him but when it came down to it Dean knew that Sam was more important then he was. He had self worth but he knew that Sam's life was more valuable than his own on any day and there was no way he could change that so he embraced it and used it to his advantage, used it to help him make sacrifices everyday for his baby brother.

"Okay so you want to take care of this tonight?" Sam asked looking at the ice his brother was still holding on his head.

"Defiantely, I ain't givin' her the chance to come and get you." The concern was clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh Dean you do care. Well it's ten in the morning now so we have a while before dark. What do you want to do 'till then?"

Dean sighed and wiggled down on the bed sighing again when he found a comfortable position. "Relax."

* * *

Sam was on his way to the nearest fast food joint, Dean was back at the motel room relaxing trying to find something interesting on tv. Sam wished he could just leave right then take the Impala and never go back so he wouldn't have to hurt his brother, but his body wouldn't let him the last order the demon had given him was the only one that he could listen to. _'Act normal, don't let him think that anything is wrong,_

He had kept trying to tell his brother what was wrong but everytime he felt as if he was about to be able to talk he let out an entirely different sentence then the one he had planned in his head. He hated himself for what he was being forced to do and just wished there was some way out of it, but he couldn't think of anything. He was going to kill his brother _oh god he was going to kill his own brother. Please Dean you have to get me out of this._

* * *

Dean was relaxing on his bed, humming to a tune only he could hear, tapping his foot along with it. He would have played music but his head really hurt too much to blast his music at the normal level. Sam had gone out to get some food after Dean had complained and whined enough to get his little brother's butt moving, it had been a funny sight when Sam had finally thrown down the remote and walked out the door. He was glad he had checked to make sure Sam wasn't being mind raped by some low-life demon who thought that he could mess with the Winchesters, well Dean made sure that hadn't happened. 

He smiled to himself thinking about all the times he had helped his little brother out. There was this one time he remembered when he was 15 and Sammy was 11, the kid had fallen hard for a girl in his class and couldn't figure out what to say, what to wear, or how to act when he was around her and Dean being the awsome big brother he was had given the kid lessons, yes honest to god lessons on etiqute around the ladies. The next day Sam had come home grinning like an idiot from ear to ear with a date Saturday night, of course they had left a week later but Sam had an awsome date and a second one all thanks to big brother.

Dean sat back and closed his eyes he would always be there for his brother no matter what. He wouldn't let anything evil get at him, and he sure as hell wasn't letting the kid go darkside, he would kill the devil himself before he let that happen.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside the motel room, fast food on the passenger seat. If Dean had seen the way the bag of food and tray of drinks was placed carelessy on the seat he would have beat his ass, and Sam seriously thought that he could try that. He _apparently _had other plans though because he got up and moved towards the trunk of the car, _no no no not yet, not now god _please _not now. _He opened the trunk then put in the combination for the lock holding in the fake bottom. He pulled up his duffle and loaded it with all types of things, pliers, knifes of all different sizes, and a cattle prod tazer, and a whole bunch of other things that could create a whole world of hurt, _god why did they even have some of that stuff._

It was all added to his duffle bag along with some salt, shot guns filled with both rock salt and buck-shot to cover everything else he had just put in. Dean probably wouldn't even notice, it was terrible, and he didn't even want to think about what he was going to do with all the tools he had just packed.

* * *

Dean jerked awake when the door opened hand going insticntively to the knife he usually kept under his pillow, forgetting that he had put it back in his boot after he thought that someone had broken into the motel room. He relaxed when he saw that it was just Sam coming in with two bags of fast food and a tray full of drinks, and Dean wondered how he had carried all that, opened the door, and held onto that food. 

"Jeez Sammy, you're pretty talented need some help?"

"Yea man I almost dropped all this like three times on the way in." Sam said holding out one bag of food for his brother to take, but Dean made no move to help just smiled and leaned back into his pillows.

"Oh yea I forgot, I'm injured I can't help right now." He laughed.

"Fine but if I drop your food don't blame me." He went and dropped the food down on the table that was in the room, "I got you a fried chicken club, no tomatos, a vanilla shake and chilli cheese fries." Sam took everything out as he named it and lined it up with immaculate presision.

"Oh Sammy, you really do know the way to my heart." He laughed at the scowl Sam shot him and stood up to get his food.

"Hurry up and eat man I want to get this hunt done and get out of this town, this motel just gives me the creeps." Sam shuddered.

"I hear ya man there is no way that the sun should be that cheery."

* * *

The Winchester brothers were in the Impala tearing up the pavement, Dean driving and Sammy riding shot gun, it was how it was supposed to be and Dean couldn't help but smile when he thought about all the good times that their family had had. 

"Dean stop smiling it's creeping me out man." Sam looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. "You remind me of like, a serial killer, all creepy smiles and all." Sam laughed and Dean scowled.

"Shut up Samantha, your the creepy one, with your long hair and . . ." He looked like he was searching for a good insult.". . .Sasquatchy like self."

"Wow Dean, great comeback man, I mean I don't even know how I can recover from that one." Sam laughed at the combination scowl and glare a look that only Dean could pull off while still being believeable.

"Shut up dude." Dean said with a laugh after not being able to hold the look for long.

After Sam had come back with the food, Dean had dug in and made a mess of the sheets he had been sitting on, and Sam of course had made fun of him but Dean Winchester didn't take any crap from anyone. So he threw the rest of his chilli cheese fries at his little brother's face, Sam had been too busy laughing that he hadn't been able to dodge and got a face full fries. Dean laughed and Sam scowled then complained that now he had to take a shower before the hunt, Dean had replied that he didn't think that all the dead dudes would mind, but Sam insisted so he showered then so did Dean. By the time they were both done it was dark and they were ready to hunt.

Dean got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab the precautionary weapons they would need along with salt, matches, back-up matches, back-up back-up matches, water proof back-up matches, oh yeah and just to be safe a zippo lighter. Dean was really a pyro-maniaic sometimes, which was odd since everything he ever loved was taken away by fire, and he thinks that maybe he is trying to keep an eye on it, keep it in check. As the saying went keep your friends close and enimies closer and fire was definately a enemy.

Dean searched the trunk looking for the second duffle bag, the one that belonged to his little brother. "Hey Sammy, where's your bag man? I don't see it in here."

"Already got it man, right here." Sam said indicating the bag he had slung over his shoulder, Dean pointed the flashlight he had grabbed into his brother's eyes just to be annoying after he had pointed out his observation skills, or lack there of.

"Dude. . .get that thing out of my face I can't see." Sam whined

"Stop being such a little girl, and start walking we got a grave to find." Dean turnd back to the trunk and grabbed one more thing. "Hey Sam make yourself useful, carry this." He said tossing a shovel at the youngest Winchester.

Sam started gumbling under his breath at the 'make yourself useful' comment. "Me make myself useful, you make yourself useful. Who's the one who always does the research, and saves your ass when you get caught. . . " And Dean stopped listening after that just shaking his head and chukling at his little brother.

* * *

"Grace Pertersen, Grace Pertersen, Grace Pertersen, hmm well this broad really is hard to find, I mean do you even see the size of this cemetery?" Dean looked around at the seemingly endless amount of graves sorrounding them. 

"Dude it's a grave yard, they bury dead people and people die all the time. So of course it's big."

"I was just making an observation, why do you always have to go analyzing everything I say, it is so geeky." Dean looked over at his brother who seemed to be very deep in concentration while looking at a giant stone mausoleum that seemed to be in the middle of the cemetary and away from everything else it was weird how the tomb was so secluded.

"Hey Dean come 'ere." Dean went over to where his brother was.

"What?" Dean asked not seeing what his brother was.

"This thing isn't even locked. Don't you think that is just a little weird?"

"Uh" Dean still not getting what his brother was getting at.

"Well just about every cemetary we have been to, has had these things locked to keep out vandals and only the family has a key. This one isn't even locked."

"So what man, it's a mausoleum, it doesn't even matter. Now get back to looking for good 'ole Grace." Dean turned his brother around and pushed him forward.

"I just thought it was weird it all." Sam said sounding a little crestfallen that his brother didn't think what he found was interesting.

"Stop pouting and look." Dean was already half-way across the yard and shining his flashlight on the various tombs. Sam walked a couple of steps to the right, the opposite direction that his brother had went and continued searching.

Dean's search was fruitless and he was quickly becoming bored with looking, he wanted to find this body and make it extra crispy. He was just about to call out to his brother and ask if he had found anything when he heard Sam call his name.

"Hey Dean, I think I found it."

"Finally." He whispered to himself. He went over to where his brother was about 100 feet away from him. When he reached his brother he checked the grave to make sure it was in fact the correct one, it was and Dean sighed in relief he just wanted this over with so he could get some sleep.

"Alright then" he paused and looked at his brother. "Start diggin' then."

"What?! How come I have to dig? I'm the one who found it, you should dig." Sam protested.

"Exactly, finders have to dig while non finders, me, get to keep watch." Dean smiled at his brother.

"No way, you dig." Sam pushed the shovel towards his brother.

"Fine, you dig first then, you dig second." Dean dropped his duffle bag and plopped down right next to it.

"Dean. . . "

The older Winchester sighed. "Fine you dig half, then I'll dig half. That better princess?"

"Yes actually, much."

Sam was done with his half in no time and Dean groaned when he had to get off the ground and into the hole, his body reminding him that he had just spent the night in an alley way while it was pouring rain. He coughed and wiped his nose walking over to where Sam was holding out the shovel. Dean took the shovel and offered his hand to his little brother to help him out of the hole, Sam grabbed his hand and Dean was able to pull him up.

"Jeez Sammy you hardly got anything done. You know I thought the deal was you dig half I dig half, that means half the length of the shovel college-boy." Dean turned his back on his brother and started digging not noticing Sam riffling throungh his bag and pulling something out. But luckily Dean wasn't satisfiyed with his brother's lack of response so he turned around just as he was about to get a facefull of taser. He jumped back avoiding the blue pulsing end of the taser, his back hit the tombstone and he grabbed at it using it to lever himself out of the grave.

"Whoa Sammy what the hell do you think you're doing ?!" Dean shouted looking at his brother who held the pulsing taser and an impassive face. He backed up slowly getting out of the way of his brother. Sam didn't answer. "I knew it, that bitch did something to you right? What's going on Sammy? Tell me so I can help you man!"

"Nothing's wrong Dean, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam replied still holding the taser.

"Then how about you put that thing down huh? Sammy?" Sam kept advancing still holding out the taser which was more of a cattle prod then a taser.

"Hm no I don't think so." Then Sam rushed him, the cattle prod out in front of him. Dean dodged to the right and grabbed onto the taser trying to jerk it out of his brother's grasp. He couldn't quite get a hold of it and Sam backed pedaled out of his reach again. They circled eachother like fighters in a ring waiting for the other to make a move. Sam always was the impatient one and moved first he shoved the taser out and it clipped Dean in the side before he could fully get out of the way. He went down hard but years of hunting and training taught him not to give into the pain, so he got back up and got ready for the next thing his brother would throw at him.

Then Dean thought back to his last run in with a taser and how much it had hurt, his heart, his body, it was as if all his nerves and senses had gone on fire, and he just didn't want to experience that again so he took the offensive.

"Hey Sam what's that?!" He yelled pointing to a point behind his brother. Sam turned just like Dean thought he would and he took the chance to slug his brother in the jaw. Sam's head snapped to the side and blood came flying out of his mouth but he didn't go down right away so Dean jabbed him in the stomach not hard enough to do real damage but enough to make the air go out of his brother's lungs with an audible woosh. That time he did go down and Dean quickly kicked the cattle prod from Sam's hand before Dean could do anything else Sam rolled away and shot to his feet.

"Come on little brother how about we talk about this huh? No need for violence." Sam's fist shot out in response connecting with Dean's nose with a sickening crunch and Dean went down hard and scrambled to the side to get out of his brother's reach hand instinctively going to his noise to staunch to flow of blood. "Damn id Samd I think you broked my nosd!" Sam didn't seem to care though and he went after the prod again, Dean kicked his wrist hard to get his brother to drop the prod there was a distictive crack as the wrist broke and Sam let out a growl dropping the taser. Dean kneed his brother in the face as he was still bent over going for the taser, Sam went down but brought his feet up and kicked Dean in the chest. Dean flew back and stopped when he crashed into a tombstone he groaned and tried to get his feet under him but Sam was already there and instead of offering a helping hand he was shoving the cattle prod into Dean's side. His body jerked with spasms, his whole body on fire, it hurt his body and with each beat of his heart it seemed as if fire was pumping through his veins instead of blood.

"Sam. . ." He whimpered god it hurt. Sam pulled the taser away and looked down on his brother as Dean's body convulsed with uncontrolable spasms, he let his brother lay there shaking for a few minutes before he shoved the cattle prod into his brother's side once again. He looked on as Dean once again started to convulse with new vigor. "Sam, sta. . .." But before Dean could get out the command he passed out from the pain of the electicity coursing through his body. Leaving his baby brother to tie up and drag his prone body to only god knew where.

* * *

Well there it is the latest chapter sorry for the wait hope you weren't dissapointed hopefully the length made up for the wait!! Tell me what you think in the form of reviews or PMs that would be great Thanks!!! 


	8. Baby Brother Blues

Disclaimer -- Don't own it never will

_**Thanks for the reviews they are what keeps my fingers typing!**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dean groaned as he awoke, his trip to consouisness not any bit easier than the trip out had been. His head hurt, hell his whole body hurt, the shock from being electrocuted screwing up his brain so much that it didn't know what signals to send where, and damn it just sent pain to every part of the body. Even his hair hurt, his toes, even his toe _nails _hurt, that was a new one even for Dean.

He didn't even try to lift his head because it was too much of an effort at the moment. Instead he listened and tryed to get a feel for his surroundings. He heard movement to his left, or it could have been his right he really didn't know, it turned out that the whole listening plan wasn't working well, his brain wasn't quite ready to comprehend anything just yet. He tested his arms, maybe, just maybe lady luck liked him just a little bit and he wouldn't be tied down, huh, turned out that not every woman loved him as he thought they did. His arms were bound by thick, course ropes that had already started to dig into his wrists.

The next thing he was able to comprehend was the gag shoved none to kindly into his mouth. It hurt his jaw, shoved in so hard that his teeth ached. It was a foul tasting cloth and Dean almost lost his last meal thinking about where it could have been so he tried to focus on something else, something like the perdiciment he now found himself in.

Dean Winchester was tied to a chair, by the feel of it under his hands it was old, rough with splinters sticking out and he had an obsurd thought that if he did get a splinter he would probably die from the festering infection before anything else got to him, maybe like his little brother, luck just hated him that much. Oh how he hoped the thing that finally took him out, sent him to rejoin his broken family on some other plane of exsistence, wouldn't be his brother, not only for himself cause Dean already _knew _he couldn't handle that but he would be dead so it wouldn't matter, but for his baby brother 'cause if Sammy took out the last thing he had left there wouldn't be anything holdin' him back from going dark side.

He heard breathing ragged and short, like someone excited, waiting for something to happen. . . he couldn't quite figure out what this someone, who Dean suspected was in fact his brother, if his memory of what happened that night was correct. He didn't even want to open his eyes to make sure, there's nothing fun about meeting your maker. Damn he hated how god always seemed to like to mess with him, nothing was ever simple, it was never black and white, good and bad. It was as if the Winchester's lives were some cosmic joke and both sides couldn't get enough of messing with them.

Dean didn't want to think about the situation, closing his eyes he started to go through the lyrics to some of his favorite songs Zeppelin's Heartbreaker and AC/DC's Dirty Deeds, it was his way of distancing himself from everything, 'cause hell thinking about it just wasn't an option at the moment.

"Dean? Come on man I know you're awake in there, talk to me bro, I'm feeling lonley. Say something snarky." Dean heard the smirk in his brother's words, still refusing to open his eyes. "Fine" He sounded like he was upset now, and how he hated to hear his brother's voice in a pitch so close to pain, sorrow, that he opened his eyes on reflex, a reflex to try and make the pain go away.

"Ah there you are big brother. How you doin'?" It was said with concern so much in fact that Dean almost thought he had his brother back, for a second. That is until he got a complete veiw of the room he was in, and he realized it wasn't really a room, it was a tomb. The damn masouleum the one Sam had seemed so interested in, he wasn't just curious he was picking his brother's last resting place. Shit. He had another ridiculous thought, maybe that shock did more damage to his brain than he thought, but he wondered how the hell his brother had gotten a chair when they were in the middle of the cemetery.

Sam wasn't actually expecting him to answer, he was just antagonizing him, because Dean was gagged and he was pissed that his brother had shoved what had to be the most disgusting rag, well . . . ever. He felt the bile rise in the back of his throat when he thought about it, no man don't do that right now, not when there's no where for it to go, 'casue there was no way that he was going down like that.

Sam walked away over to the other side of his prison and rumaged through what looked to be Sam's duffle bag, _Damn! _Sam could have anything in that bag, he hadn't even thought to look. _Crap, crap, crap._

Sam stopped going through the bag and decided that it would be easier to just bring the whole thing over, no use in running out of tools, having to go back and forth. Dean refused to look at what was in the bag, not wanting to know what his brother had rustled up, because he knew what his brother was capable of and if used against him, it trully scared Dean.

Dean watched as his baby brother left the bag where he had dropped it at the foot of the chair, and went over to the masouleum door heaving it closed using his shoulder and putting his weight into it. There was now only an erie glow coming off of the candles that Sam had periodically set up about the room, it made the shadows dance on his face and made an all over creepy mood. It felt like some cheap horror movie.

"Aaammm" Dean tried to get out some coherent words, so far no luck. "Amm."

Sam turned his head to the side so that his left ear was facing Dean, he cupped it, using his hand as a make-shift hearing aid. "What's that Dean? Can't hear ya man, speak up." Sam laughed and bent down pulling something out of his duffle bag. There was a flash a silver, he knew that next would be the pain.

"You ready for some fun big brother?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N -- Well I liked writing this chapter it was fun, hope you guys enjoyed reading it if you did let me know, if you didn't let me know!!**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated they are my inspiration to write, it doesn't take much time just a push of the button and then some quick words, it would be oh so lovely!! Thanks a lot.**_


	9. Mausoleum Madness

Disclaimer -- Don't own anything Never will

A/N --Thanks for all the reviews really greatful!! They give me ideas and they fuel my typing fingers!!! Keep 'em coming!!!

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sam smiled cruelly at Dean and he couldn't supress a small shudder that went through him. Was this what his father had been talking about, was this what he had failed to prevent. _Failed, _had he failed his baby brother? Was he dommed to have to watch all that he loved slip away?

Dean looked up at his little brother who was smiling down on him fingering the tip of the knife with his index finger. "You know I could cut off each one of your fingers, one by one, or I could just shove this knife here right through your ear. Then I wouldn't have to deal with your annoying self anymore." Dean didn't answer, couldn't, he wasn't even really listening blocking his brother's voice out with his favorite tunes running through his head. He knew that somehow this couldn't really be his Sammy, something was wrong, different.

Sam didn't seem to pleased with his brother's response, or lack there of. "It's not nice to ignore your brother Dean." He said in a deceptively calm voice. He gave a low animalistic growl and before Dean could react, even if it wouldn't have done any good, Sam violently plunged the knife into the center of Dean's left hand. The force behind the blow snapping the delicate bones of his hand in half as the knife drove straight through and into the wood of the chair.

Dean watched, detached as the mausuleum whited out and his brother dissappeared for a second before soming back in white hot clarity. He choked back a sob, god dammit, he had felt pain before, but _god _this was a whole new level. He was thankful for the gag that muffled his screams, _god _did he really scream like that?

Sam smiled at him and storked the knife gently, then wrapped his long slender fingers around the handle. Dean prepped himself for whatever his brother was planning on doing next, breathing deeply in through his nose, but before he was quite ready Sam jerked the knife to the right, then twisted it as he pulled it out.

"Ahhhmm!" That almost hurt more then when the knife had gone in. Why couldn't he just pass out already, pain made you pass out and he was in a whole freakin' lot of pain, so he felt he deserved to pass out.

"Felt good didn't it Dean? It was funny the way your face screwed up." He gave a trunkated laugh. "You know I bet if you looked like that all the time you wouldn't have so many chicks after you."

Dean wasn't really listening he was still trying to get a handle on the pain. It was so insistent radiating from his hand like it wanted all his attention. Well it had his undivided attention so why didn't it freakin' _stop._ He didn't even dare look down at it, afraid to see the damage, he already felt the blood pooling up and spilling over, like some sick waterfall.

"Look at me Dean, I'm talking to you." Dean didn't comply, he stared at his down eyes unfoucused, not really looking at anything. "I said look at me dammit!" Sam yelled kicking the chair Dean was bound to. It rocked pecariously for a minute, as if it was deciding if it was going to be able to stay up and keep it's occupant in place. It stopped rocking and Dean still didn't look up towards his brother. "I said look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sam grabbed his brother's chin in one hand and layed his other hand over Dean's injured one. It jerked invoulentarily at the contact, Sam smiled before squeexing the hand and jerking his Dean's chin so that he was looking into the eyes of his brother.

"Oottpp" He felt the bones grinding together, and the wound stretch futher open. There was a squeltching sound and Dean lost it right there, greatful that his body had finally had enough and passed out.

* * *

It seemed to Sam like he was a passenger inside his own body, but it wasn't like being possesed, that he barley remembered, only seeing what that bitch Meg had let him. This was different he saw everything and was achingly aware. 

Sam felt detatched as he pulled a bottle of water from his duffle bag and unscrewed the cap getting ready to throw it over his harsh breathing brother. He couldn't believe that he wasn't only torturing his brother but he was yelling at him poking at issuses he knew would be painful for Dean, the only way to get to Dean is through me and the only way to get to me is through Dean, he thought grimly.

He was responsible for all the pain that his brother was feeling, _he _had stroke the blow that broke his brother's nose, _he _took the cattle prod and shoved it into his brother's side and watched with no outward emotions as he convulsed in pain on the ground, and god if he didn't have a flashback to that basement, his brother lying prone on the floor as the electricity coursed through him.

Then _he _had dragged his body to the tomb where they now resided, where he now stood staring at his brother's unconscious body. Dean's nose was swollen and crooked to the side, his under eyes already a dark black from the damage, his face a sickly pale and it made his under eyes look even darker. Sam didn't even want to look down at the damage he had done to his brother's hand, he could feel his brother's blood on his own hand, and he wanted to vomit at the thought of how he had made his brother scream.

Dean never screamed, _god brother I am so sorry._

* * *

Dean came to sputtering cold, wet, shivering, and probably going into shock, it was funny how one wound could do that. He smiled and it even reached his eyes, he was delusional that must be it, being tortured by his baby brother, again had finally pushed him over the deep end. 

"What's so funny Dean?" He hadn't even noticed Sammy, no this wasn't Sammy, couldn't be. Could it? God he didn't even know anymore. His whole freakin' life was so screwed to hell. "Dean. . . I asked a question, why don't you answer me? Do you not love me anymore? Am I not good enough for you. . . huh? Is that why you always go to bars and pick up cheap bimbos, because _I'm _not _good _enough for you to hang around."

"Rrissto" Dean tried to get out the word 'Christo' as clear and audible as he could.

Sam didn't seem to like it and he reeled back and punched Dean right in the gut, and if he didn't have enough problems before now he couldn't breathe.

Note to self, yelling 'Christo' at non - possesed bother, is a _very_ bad idea.

"You know Dean if you spent more time with _me _and less time with all those bitches at the bar then you would know that I'm not possesed." He spat the word out like it was poison. "I have just finally become what I am meant to be. You failed me Dean, _failed _to save me.

Sam was shouting now and Dean couldn't stop smiling, Sam looked really funny when he got angry. Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him. It was normal for him to laugh in the face of danger but this was really just ridiculous if he kept it up he was going to get killed before he could figure out a plan to get himself out of this situation. 'Cause he was Dean fucking Winchester badass extaorinair he could get out of any situation.

"You know I bet if - well maybe if you had a little something right here." Sam trailed the knife across his brother's face from his hairline, across his temple, under his right eye finally ending at Dean's nose. "Because I know people like you, who value their looks, they don't fear torture, they don't feel pain. What they fear most is disfigurement " He started to laugh.

Placing the blade back on his brother's skin he pressed it into his cheek just enough to draw blood, then pulled it back "No don't think even you could come up with a good back story to make someone sleep with you that kinda scaring. Come on Dean laugh this is funny!" Dean just stared defiantely into his little bother's eyes.

Sam smiled. Then the youngest Winchester drew his hand back and punched his brother right in the face. Dean's head snapped back with the force of the blow and everything greyed out for a second, damn his brother had fists like giant hams. Before he could even recover from the first blow, before his head had even righted itself, Sam came with another punch and two more just to be sure that Dean got the point. Point of what he wasn't sure but he wouldn't let Sam know that he wanted to keep what was left of his face in tact.

"Well Dean I don't know about you but I think we are finally getting some much needed quality time."

Dean's world was swaying, his vision sliding and his head spinning like the Disney Tea-cup ride gone wrong. Even though he had never actually been to Disney. Sam and his dad had though, they had been in Florida hunting a werewolf, Dean had gotten tossed down a well, yes a well, before his dad could waste it. Before they pulled him out Sam leaned his head in and said 'Hey Lassie told me Timmy was stuck in the well'. Dad had just loved that.

He ended up breaking his leg in three places, and dislocated his shoulder. He had been put on strict bed rest. During that time Sam's birthday had come and since they were stationary for the time being John had actually remembered and treated his kid to a trip to Disney World while Dean was back at the appartment doped up on pain meds.

He didn't resent it he was happy for his brother, he got to spend quality time with his father, and they had come home laughing dad wearing a Mickey t-shirt Sam wearing a goofy one, and Dean had discussed at length how Goofy was just like his little brother.

Dean looked up squiting through the haze that had descended over him to look at his brother, Sam was staring intently at a dull looking knife, and that in itself was strange because they didn't let knife's get dull. Sam was watching it as he held it under a lighter it started to glow red then orange as the orange glow deepened Sam pulled the knife away from the lighter and held it up like it was a prize or trohpy of some sort. He walked over to Dean and grabbed his head in a armlock.

"Now I can't quite remember that rule that dad taught us about playing with knifes outside a hunt." Sam shrugged his shoulders and pressed the dull, glowing blade into the side of Dean's face.

* * *

**_A/N-- _**Like? Dislike? Tell me I gotta know!! Reviews are Golden!! 


	10. A Little Barbeque

Disclaimer -- I don't own anything here

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated them! Glad everyone liked last chapter hope y'all like this one just as much!

_**Read, Review, Enjoy**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It didn't even hurt at first, and he thought that was the weird part. Well as weird as it could be being that hisbaby brother wasthe one hurting him. But when he heard his own flesh sizzle and the sickening stench of burning skin reached his nostrils everything registered with full force.

Dean screamed like any person if they had a heated knife placed on their body, he felt like a little girl. Sam trailed the knife across his face going from the hairline to just below the cheekbone. The knife wasn't hot enought to do any real damage, second degree that would blister and pus, but it was still enough to hurt like a bitch. Apparently Sam didn't want him dying from shock just yet.

* * *

He heard Dean scream and he knew he was resposible, he was always responsible. He hurt every god damned person he loved, and he hated it, it had to stop and he knew exactly how. All he had to do was get Dean out of this, save his brother's life and make sure he was okay then, then he would make sure that he never hurt Dean or anyone _ever _again.

* * *

Even through the gag Dean's screams could be heard, he kept screaming till his lungs were sore, till his throat was raw, till he couldn't scream any longer. Even after his vocal cords had been shot to hell, there were breathy whimpers eminating from his mouth. Dean hated how he couldn't control his body at the moment, that it all hurt too much. His eyes closed and he allowed his body to begin to shut down, letting everything go, the pain, the responsibility, everything, he just. . . let go.

"Oh no Dean, I don't think so. No sleeping on the job." He placed his hand on the already blistering side of Dean's face and tapped, not too hard just hard enough so that the blister shot white pus everywhere.

Dean gasped and his eyes shot open, glazed, unfocused, hazel eyes looked for the cause of his agony, looked for the source of all his pain. His eyes found Sam's and Dean was confused for a minute, not remembering anything that had happened before waking up in just now water and pus splashed over his face.

"Ammyy?" Dean was freaking lost at the moment why was he tied to a chair, why was he staring up at his brother holding a knife, and why did his face hurt so much that it was painful to blink.

"Nice to see you awake Dean." Sam smiled at him sweetly, he released his brother's face, and it all came crashing back, the job, the cattle prod, the knife and the burn. "How you feeling big brother?" It was obviously a rhetorical question because Sam kept talking. " 'Cause you know, you reallly look like crap." He smiled again.

Dean was confused and it hurt to think around the burn on his face. Dean tried to think of anything, anything at all, that would help him get him out of the situation, get up, get out, and save the day, but nothing came, no thoughts at all came. Dean cursed the shock that was mudeling his mind.

"Okay Dean we're gonna try something new, alright? I'm going to untie your hand, but your not gonig to move okay? And if you do. . .well you just don't want to move. Alright?" Dean looked into Sam's eyes and saw that he was waiting for an answer, so he gave a slight nod, all he could manage at the moment.

Sam took a new sharper knife and sawed into the ropes holding Dean's hand making a gash in his arm as he went. It wasn't that large, probably would need a few stitches, but it seem like Sam just wanted to show that he was still in charge and that there was no fooling around.

"Okay Dean now stay here, I'll be right back." Like he would miss him really miss him at the moment. Sam turned his back on Dean and moved towards the door of the tomb. Dean couldn't help it he had an oppourtunity just placed in his lap like this. He took his untied hand and reached over to the bonds holding his other hand in place, his fingers fumbled over the nots, blood making his hand just a little slick. He was just starting to make progress when Sam turned around an angry expression on his face.

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean didn't I tell you not to move.Now that is going to cost you, you betrayed my trust, and that just makes me sad."

The eldest Winchester tried his best to give an innocent expression, moving one shoulder up in a shrug, his smart-ass side just couldn't help it. Sam gave a angry look and growled grabbing Dean's wrists in a vice grip. "You're really starting to piss me off brother. You know I could kill you right now, with no effort at all. Send you back to mom and dad. Wait who am I kidding you probably wouldn't even make it to them. The man in red most likely wants you more." Sam whispered menacingly and laughed, then pushed the chair back with all his might.

The chair tipped and crashed the legs breaking on impact. Dean's head met the floor and he vaguely registered that he was free. His hunter instincts kicked in and he struggled to get off the floor, but before he could even get his hands under him Sam's boot met his face. He felt teeth loosen and fall out and his right eye darken. Before he could even recover another kick came this time to his mid-section, stealing his breath. There was another to his head, chest and numerous to his stomach, a few more kicks and Dean was lost in a world of pain. Then suddenly it was all gone in a flash of bright white.

* * *

Alright I re-wrote this chapter cause I think the last one was a little harsh and I didn't want to change the rating so I just changed the chapter I actually like this one better because it helps with where I am taking the story more than the last one did.

So what did you think, I would really like to hear your opinions, any feedback is good I'm a review junkie!!!


	11. Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer - Don't Own Anything

Thanks for the reviews really appreciate them.

_**Read, Review, Enjoy**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dean sheilded his eyes from the blinding light, it was so bright and overwhelming but at the same time so beautiful and welcoming. It was nice the air was warm and smelled sweet like his mother's kitchen when she would bake cookies. Dean smiled at the thought those cookies always had tasted so wonderful. Finally the light receded and he was able to see again.

He was sitting in a small clearing in the middle of a forest, tall trees surrounded him on all sides and wild flowers were poking up out of the ground sporadically. There was a slight breeze that make the leaves rustle gently and the flowers dance. It was beautiful to say the least and Dean felt like a chick just thinking about it, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to pick a flower and just smell it, and boy Sammy would just have a field day if he saw him doing that.

Where was Sammy anyway, and why was he sitting in the middle of a clearing all by himself? Now Dean wasn't looking at the flowers wasn't thinking of just sitting back and resting for a while, no, now he was on full Sammy alert, he had to find him, he could be in trouble.

Dean stood up and turned in a circle to get a clear view of everything, besides the fact that he had woken up in a strange place with no recalection of how he got there or what he was supposed to be doind, there was nothing out of place. "Sammy?" He called out not too loud in case there was some baddie ther ejust out of sight. "Sammy?" A little louder. "Sam!?" He was frantic now, where the hell could his brother be?

Then he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Dean? Dean, it's okay stop yelling sweetheart."

Dean's heart was jackhammering in his chest, it couldn't be. This wasn't really happening, it was a trick it had to be. Or maybe he was. . . oh god.

"It's okay sweetheart that's not what this is about." Said the bittersweet voice. "Turn around baby."

But Dean didn't want to, he didn't want to face it, in case it was a haux, something cruel that the universe cooked up, he just didn't want _her _to leave ever again. He shook his head tears starting to form in his eyes, a small sob shook his shoulders.

"Oh Dean, it's okay." And suddenly there was a comforting hand on his shoulder, he was gently turned around and before anything else could even be said he buried his head into her shoulder and hugged her for all he was worth.

"Mom. . ." He whispered. She was rubbing small gentle circles into his back, ingnoring the fact that her shirt was getting wet from his tears.

"Shh, it's alright sweety." She pulled him away to look into his watery eyes.

"How are you. . .? If I'm not dead then what is this? Am I - is this all a dream?" All he wanted to do was stand there and hug her for all he was worth, never let go.

"No, you're in a sort of inbetween place. You and your brother needed some help and I just couldn't leave you alone." She smiled at him putting her hand on the side of his face, gently cupping his chin. Dean unconsouisly leaned into the touch.

"Help?" He was confused, what would he ned help with, he was fine.

"Oh honey, you don't even remember do you?" She took pity on him, she took his arm and gently led him over to sit down on two rocks that Dean didn't remeber being there. He sat heavily the weight of impending truth bringing his shoulders down.

"What don't I remeber? Better yet _why _don't I remember?" She just smiled a small sad sort of smile and laid a hand on the side of his face her thumb rubbing his jaw bone.

"You blocked it out baby, but don't worry, I'll help you remember, I'll help." The hand on his face began to tingle and Dean wanted to shake it off, it wasn't that it was painful, but it was getting uncomfortable. It felt like the small shock you get when you lick a battery to see if it still works, Dean turned his head to the side trying to dislodge the hand. His mother added her other hand to his other cheek forcing his head to still. "Shh, it's okay baby."

Then the memories hit him like a punch to the face and his head physically snapped back with the force of it. Then it all came rushing back each memory accopamied by a painful flash of light that burned his retinas.

_Flash_

Getting drugged up in an alleyway.

_Flash_

The cattle prod in the graveyard.

_Flash_

Everything in the masuleum.

Suddenly he was back in the field his head pressed into his mother's shoulder, her hand making soothing circles into his back. "Mom?"

"It's okay Dean, that's why I'm here, I'll help make it all better." And oh, how he wanted to believe she would do just that. He wanted her to make everything better, like a mom was supposed to. He needed her to kiss his boo boos, bake him cookies, tell him there were no monsters under his bed. But she wasn't there to do that she _couldn't _do that even if he wanted to believe she could.

"What's wrong with Sammy mom?" He asked a little brokenly, all these emotions were really getting the better of him.

"Something got to him, Dean that's not our Sammy doing that."

"But he isn't possesed I checked, so what is it." Dean asked confused, he already knew that his Sammy would never do that to him but he needed to know what was.

"It's Sammy but he is on something. Some bad, bad thing gave him a drug and it's. . . controlling him" She sounded disgusted at whatever did that to her baby boy.

"Okay, so we can fix it right? Its - its not permenant is it?" Dean was worried now, Mary was just looking at him with with sad eyes and pursed lips, like she was thinking about something.

"You don't need to fix it." She was sad, and Dean wanted to know why had he done something wrong, was there something wrong with Sammy? It was good that he didn't need to fix it right? Didn't that mean that it was already fixed?

"Isn't - but isn't that a good thing?" She didn't answer for a few minutes, he tried to wait patiently for her to gather her thoughts, but he was never really good at waiting. "Mom?"

She was looking away from him, staring off into the distance like there was something there. "You need to go back now Dean." She said suddenly her head snapping back, her eyes meeting his. "Dean you need to wake up now."

"Mom? Mom whats wrong?" He just didn't want to leave, his mom was back, he couldn't just leave that now, he wanted to stay in this place with her forever.

"You can't stay here Dean, you have to go back. You have to wake up son."

"But how am I even supposed to help, I'm tied up and I don't - " He stopped not wanting admit how bad off it was to his mother.

"It's okay baby all you have to do is wake up. Just wake up."

His head started to hurt and everythingstarted to blur, he shook his head trying to get a clear view of his mother one last time.

"Mom. . . " She smiled softly at him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, his chin, his left cheek, right cheek, then his nose.

"Just wake up and it will all be better. Wake up."

His head was killing him, he stood up grabbing it with both hands trying to aleviate the pain. It didn't work and he fell hard to his knees, Dean saw Mary in front of him and he reached out to her trying to find comfort. She just smiled down on him, then everything went black. The words 'just wake up' floating through his conciousness.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, reviews are much appreciated.

In case you didn't get it Mary was making a cross on Dean's face, thought that would be cute :) Okay again reviews appreciated!!!!


	12. Help From Above?

Disclaimer -- Don't own Anything here

_**A/N -- Thanks for the reviews, sorry this chapter took so long but I lacked inspiration for a while but it came back and I sat right down and wrote out everything while it was fresh in my mind, I hope you like the update, let me know what you think, comments, critisims all welcome**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dean opened his eyes and for a second thought that he had gone blind, but then his eyes or rather eye, for one still remained swollen shut, adjusted to the darkness of tomb. It was such a drastic change from the bright light of the open field with his mom, to the darkness of the mausuleum with his brother. There was probably some signifagance there something that was trying to tell him, hey your brother's evil kill him already, but Dean wouldn't listen, he didn't even listen when his dad told him, so if anyone thought that divine intervention was going to work was seriously deluded.

Dean finally came back to full awareness when he realised that there wasn't really that much pain anymore, and it was funny that _that _was the oddest part of his day. He slowly lifted his head noticing that he was still on the ground. That was weird, normally when some sadistic sumbitch has drugged your brother and makes him attack you, they wanna get their moneys worth. Unfortunately Dean knew from experience. It seemed that sadistic SOBs just never seem to get enough of the Winchesters, they should have learned by now that you don't mess with the Winchesters and get away with it.

The eldest hunter moved his eyes up away from his unbound hands, not being able to stand the sight of the torn up, swollen wrists for too long. He looked up lifting his head slowly off the floor, and what he saw had him scrambling up as fast as possible, which wasn't as fast as he liked. There laying no more then ten feet in front of him was the unmoving form of his baby brother. Dean couldn't even tell if Sam was breathing and that scared the living shit out of him, no matter what Sam did he was still his baby brother, and Dean would always worry about him.

"Sam?" He called out his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears, Sam didn't even twitch. Sam was on his stomach arms sprawled to the side head turned away from Dean. It looked as if he had just suddenly dropped to the ground, and Dean shuffled over carefully not sure if this was just an act or if Sammy was really hurt.

When he was withinh arms length Dean slowly, carefully reached over and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and when Sam didn't move he gently turned him over. "Sam?" He said again still searching for a response of any kind. Dean still didn't get any and he laid a hand on Sam's chest waiting to feel it rise and fall, nothing happened and Dean moved a shakey hand up to Sam's neck to search for a pulse.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And nothing, not even a faint beat.

"No, Sammy, no! Don't do this _please god _don't do this, give him back. You can't have him. God, no! Please, please, please. " Dean pulled Sam up into his arms holding him tight, rocking him, like he did when Sam was a baby and he would wake up crying from one nightmare or another. This wasn't how it was supposed to be Sammy wasn't supposed to go first, he was supposed to live on when Dean died. He was meant to settle down, get a cushy job, and have a big family, naming one of his kids after big brother Dean.

Dean suddenly remembered his training, _check breathing, check pulse, if niether are present, start compresions. _

Fifteen pushes.

Breathe.

Check pulse, check breath.

Fifteen pushes.

Breathe.

Check pulse, check breath.

He knew that there was a limited amount of time that someone could be brought back, so to say, and still be able to function properly. Dean had no idea how long he had been out, he had no idea how long Sam had been lying alone, waiting for his big brother to wake up and save the day, just like always. But Dean didn't wake up and Sam was left by himself to die. The elder Winchester choked back a sob, Sam would be fine, he just had to be.

Out of no where Dean heard a familiar tune played through the silence of the masuleum, it was his cellular phone, and it was so obsurd that he almost laughed at it. The damn thing was in the back pocket of his jeans. He ignored it, let it ring while he kept pumping on his brother's chest and giving him life sustaining air.

"C'mon Sammy, you gotta breathe man, you got to wake up." He was losing his own breath, giving it to his brother and it was getting harder and harder to push on Sam's chest to pump the blood that his heart refused to.

Push, breathe, check pulse, check breath. Push, breathe, check pulse, check breath.

The phone started again and this time he just couldn't ignore it. Dean grabbed at it angrily, flipped it open and yelled at the person on the other line like it was their fault that Sam wasn't breathing.

"Dean, son, calm down."

"Bobby." The relief was evident in his voice, Bobby could help, Bobby could make it better. Ever since his dad had first brought him to the older man's salvage yard, Dean had known right away that this man was dependable. That if ever his family was in trouble than they could count on Bobby Singer. And then when John had died, Bobby had been the one to take on the father role in Dean's life. He was there to reprimand when he went to far and help them on hunts when they needed it and Dean really appreciated all the older man had done for him. Robert Singer was just the person that Dean needed to talk to at the moment.

"Dean, you alright?" Bobby heard the raw emotion in Dean's voice and it scared him, Dean was a very strong individual, he hardly ever expressed any of his emotions. Bobby assumed that it made him feel week and out of control, 'cause old Johnny boy had had the same problem, he would never show anu other emotion then anger, or well anger. That anger had been the thing that got John face first with the business end of Bobby's shot gun.

"Bobby, it's Sam - I don't - he's not breathing and, god I just don't know what to do."

"I need you to listen to me now Dean, I need you to tell me where you are then you're gonna hang up this phone and call an ambulance. You got that Dean?"

"Uh, yea, we're in, uh we're in Winehouse Cemetary."

"Okay now you need to call in the troops Dean, you and Sam need help. Call and ambulance and get to the hospital, then call me and I'll meet you there you got it?"

"Yea, okay, alright Bobby." He hung up without a goodbye and quickly dialed 911, Sam needed help and Dean was going to get it for him.

It was answered on the second ring and Dean didn't think that a emergancy opperator's voice could sound so sweet.

"911 what's your emergancy." Said a bored sounding voice.

"My brother, I think he's had a heart-attack, he's not breathing and he doesn't have a pulse." He couldn't stand to say it out loud, couldn't addmit that he had failed his baby brother.

"When was the last time you checked sir?"

"Umm about a minute ago, but what does that have to do with anything, I just need you to send an ambulance now!" What the hell was with the stupid questions, he needed an ambulance not a freaking survey.

"I need you to check his pulse and breathing again sir."

Dean gave a frustrated growl and put his fingers on his brother's neck knowing he wouldn't feel anything, he was a failure and had failed to get his brother help in time. He waited one second, two seconds, three,. four. Still nothing. Five, six, sev - wait, there was something, no mistaking it, there was a small flutter beneath his fingers. Dean could hardly hold his composure, Sam may not be out of the woods but his heart was beating, which meant he was still fighting, he was still there with him.

"Sir? Sir?"

Dean realized that he hadn't answered the opperator and she seemed slightly less bored than she had before.

"There's a pulse. It's faint but it's there he's alive, I need an ambulance now."

"Okay sir, can you tell me where you are?"

"Um, I don't, can you just trace my cell phone or something?" He asked slightly worried, it would be easier for the medics just to find him, instead of having ot explain why he was in the middle of a cemetary.

"Okay, sir I need you to keep your phone on and stay on the line, the ambulance is on it's way."

There was no way he was staying on the line he had to get rid of the evidence of his capture and pain. He picked up everything that would fit in the duffle bag and stuffed it in leaving only the remains of the chair he had been tied to and the puddles of blood left around the room. He then went to the door and pushed it open, it was lighter than he expected and he stumbled out as it opened with ease. Dean propped the door with his foot and grabbed the pant of his brother's left leg and dragged him out into the open.

"Dude, you are so going on a diet." He ground out panting with the effort of pulling his brother's dead weight.

He had just gotten the door closed when he heard the sirens. Dean sighed in relief, it was all going to be okay, help was here.

"You hear that Sammy, help's here." He panted out, pulling Sam halfway across the graveyard, getting him as far away from what he thought was going to be hls tomb as possible. He saw the ambulance come into view and saw the back doors open. "See Sammy, I told you, I told you, help's here. You're going to be okay now." Then Dean Winchester collapsed next to his brother onto the grass of the graveyard.

* * *

_**So yea you know what to do, leave reviews!!!!**_

Again sorry this took so long but hope it was worth the wait, next chapter won't take so long I promise:)


	13. Paramedics

Disclaimer -- Yea you know the drill, I don't own anything

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them, school's a bitch so I'm sorry for the delay between chapters and all, but hope your still with me!

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dean opened his eyes when he felt a strong but gentle tap to the side of his face.

"Guhh, mm goo 'way." Couldn't they see he was tired, he just wanted to rest, he deserved at least that much. Even if it could only be five more minutes he would, he would take it greatfully.

"I need you to wake up, come on buddy. We need to get you help." This voice wasn't familiar, it was persistant and had a hard edge to it. Like the man had too many smokes and his voice was paying for it.

"T-tired." He stutterted out, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Yea I know, but you need help, I need to ask you a few questions, you think you can answer them for me man?"

"Mm." He groaned out trying to nod his head. But he seriously underestimated his apparent head injury, as his eyes rolled back in his head and everything grayed out. He started to slump but strong sure hands were there to brace him and lie him gently on the ground.

"S-smmy?" Dean asked thinking for a minute that Sammy hadn't cut him off when he had had one too many. Then he remembered. Sam, graveyard, ambulance passing out. Now Dean wondered why there was so much pain, there hadn't been any before, just a fatigue that he couldn't seem to shake. But now, now, everything hurt like the dickens and god did he just say dickens, he hoped he just thought it but he wasn't sure. Dickens just wasn't something a Winchester said.

"Sammy? Who's Sammy, is that your name." Who was this guy anyway, didn't he know anything?

"Nnnoo. B-bro, b-bro. Guhh!" He was getting pissed at himself for not being able to talk properly. He needed to convey the message that Sam was his brother, and that he needed help.

"Wow, it's okay, just calm down. You talking 'bout the other guy that was with you? They already took him to County. We didn't expect two of you hurt. We needed to call in another ambulance it should be here soon. Now you need to relax and answer a few questions for me okay?"

"G-gon-ne?" He didn't understand all of what this man was saying, his thoughts tumbled around in a brain that just couldn't comprehend.

"Just to the hospital. We couldn't get him stabilized right away, his pulse was erratic and he wasn't breathing. We had to do an emergency treach he started breathing then. . ." The medic trailed off looking into the scared and paniced eyes of his paient. _Why am I even telling him this. _The man thought to himself.

" 'Kay?" He asked. Dean now more worried than he had been just a few minutes ago, he knew it had been bad but, he just prayed to god that Sammy would be okay.

"Sorry what." The paramedic seemed preoccupied he was going through his first-aid kit and pulling different medical tools out.

"S-ssammyy? 'Kay?" He got out as intelligable as possible.

"Your brother, I'm not sure. I'm here with you remember." And that seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the Dean suddenly started to shift, pulling his knees under him trying to get to his feet. The world swayed before him and a myrid of spots popped up into his line of sight. Dean ignored it and kept going like the soldier he was.

"Whoa buddy, you gotta sit down." The paramedic grabbed for Dean's wrist. The eldest Winchester hissed at the contact, his free hand immediately going to the one incircling his wrist. Clenching it in a vice grip, Dean didn't seem to be aware of the bruising grip he had on the medic's arm all he was aware of was the painful hand pulling his already abused wrists.

"Hey I need you to calm down and let go of my arm."

"Leggo." Dean said still confused as to why a man who was supposed to be helping him was actually hurting him.

"You really need to let go now, okay. Then we can get you some help and you can see Sam again."

"N-no, leggo." Dean never saw it coming. He never saw the medic prep the needle with one hand, never saw as the man brought his other hand up and never saw him go for his neck. Never saw it until it was too late. Dean felt the sting of the needle and felt a cool liquid seep through his veins, then before he could even put up a struggle, the drug took effect and Dean was out.

"Sorry man, didn't want to have to do that. Just hope you aren't allergic to morphine." The medic said before he got on his walkie talkie telling dispatch to hurry the hell up with that damn ambulance.

The medic took out and oxygen mask and placed it gently over his paients head, he then took out an IV bag and set up a saline drip.

"Don't worry you'll be okay soon."

* * *

"Male, twenty three years old, not breathing, weak pulse. Friend says that he had a heart attack, says he preformed CPR until his pulse was back."

"Get him on 100 percent O2, and . . ."

"SHIT! Paitents coding, get me the damn paddles NOW!"

"Charging. . . clear!" There was a whining sound as the heart moniter shrieked telling all who cared to listen that there was a man whose life was giving out, who's heart was just too broken to continue beating.

"Damnit kid! You can't die!"

"Charging. . . clear!"

* * *

Feedback? Oh and I am no doctor so sorry for the inaccuracies there. I tried my best. 


	14. Ambulance Rides

Disclaimer -- Don't Own Anything Here

Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated!

Read, Review, Enjoy.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The man sitting with Dean was a man who took his job very seriously, he couldn't fool around being an emergency medical tech. He liked the man laying before him, so far in the small amount of time that he had been with him he had learned two things. One, he seemed to really care about his brother, he was a family man and Jesse could relate to that. He had a younger sister himself, and if anything happened to her he wouldn't know what to do. And two, it seemed that this man could take a lot. Judging from the wounds that seemed to pepper what he could see of his body. There was a stab wound, a pretty severe burn to the face and other injuries that really needed to be tended to, and soon.

He hadn't realized at first that that when he had grabbed the young man's wrist that it was badly bruised and torn up. It almost looked like he had been tied up, and the wounds on his body seemed to be inflicted by some outside force. It was sickening to see what someone could to do another human being.

"Jesse to Dispatch."

"Go for Jesse."

"ETA on that car."

"ETA, in 10."

Jesse sighed audibly. Usually he wouldn't show his frustration, it tended to worry or aggravate his patients. This one wasn't even awake so it didn't matter if he showed his frustration. "Negative patient doesn't have that kinda time. Hurry your asses up."

"No good Jess, there's a downed tree in the road we had to take the long way. Ten minutes is the best we can do."

"Dammit! Fine just get here." This was bad really bad, this man in front of him, only a boy really, he just wasn't in good shape. He needed help now, he was clearly in shock and needed the help of a full medical staff imediately. He knew that his brother had been taken in the first ambulance but that was the extent of his knowledge, he didn't know whether he was alive or dead. It scared him thinking about having to face the man in front of him and tell him that his brother was dead. He got the feeling that he protected his brother fiercely, with everything he had. And Jesse respected that.

Jesse needed to get him help, and he needed to make sure that both he and his brother made it through.

* * *

"Clear. . . Nothing." 

"Okay, lets call it time of death. . .wait! We got a pulse people."

"We are not losing this one, get us to County now!"

* * *

Jesse looked up when he heard the distant sounds of sirens, he looked down at his charge who was still out, yet shivering. He took a blanket out of his pack and placed it gently over the man in front of him. Hoping he was making him as comfortable as possible. 

"You hear them sirens man? Thats help, helps here." Jesse muttered reassuring words that Dean himself had whispered to his brother only a little while earlier.

The ambulance pulled into the parking area of the graveyard, two men in the medic jumpsuit hopped out of the back grabbing a stretcher to bring the downed man on. They quickly made there way over to where there co-worker was waving his arms yelling 'over here' loud enough to wake some of the dead. They reached him and put the stretcher down asking for a quick synopsis of the patient.

"Male, early thirties I would say. Rapid, irregular breathing and pulse. He's already going into shock. He seems to be a victim of some kind of torture or abuse. It's possible that the man brought in earlier is also a victim. We need to get him back now."

"Alright. He pass out?"

"No, I gave him a slight sedative to calm him and help with the pain he was in." Jesse replied, wincing slighty remembering the vice grip that had been on his wrist.

"Okay let's load him up." The three men carefully but quickly lifted the prone body onto the stretcher so they could transport him with as little trouble as possible. Deans head moved bonelessy to the side as he was lifted. Coming to rest on the side where soft puffs of air warmed Jesse's hand where he was holding the stretcher. The three men moved with a soundless grace and professional speed that only one in their own line of work could command. They reached the ambulance sliding the stretcher into the open doors at the back.

Once they were all in the back safely and Dean was secured the ambulance took off in the direction of the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was driving way past the speed limit. And not just oh sorry officer I didn't realize I was going so fast, no, Bobby was way past sorry and all the way into light-speed. He was going so fast that if he passed a cop the poor guy would lose his clothing in the wind speed.

When Dean called him he thought that the boys had just needed a little help on a hunt, thats usually what happened. But as soon as Bobby heard Dean's voice he knew, something wasn't right. Dean wasn't okay. He heard it in his voice, anger, fear, pain, and even more fear. Dean was scared and that was saying something.

For as long as Bobby knew the Winchesters Dean was hardly ever scared. There had been a hunt where Dean and John went after a succubus, John said it would be easy that he didn't need Bobby as back-up, his son could handle this one. Turned out he couldn't really handle it, It got a hold of John and Dean didn't know what to do, he wound up at Bobby's doorstep dangerously close to tears and shaking, saying he's gone, it got dad, its my fault. That was the only time that Bobby had seen Dean completely scared out of his mind. It terrified him to see Dean like that.

Bobby knew like a demon knew it couldn't last around the Winchesters, Bobby knew that those boys needed his help.

* * *

I know there wasn't much Sam in this chapter but don't worry he's coming up soon. Now who wants to sit in the ambulance and make Dean feel all better?  



	15. Just letting you know

Author's Note

Hey all I know it has been a while since I have updated but school and life have just been mean and I haven't really had time for it. I am almost done with the whole story and I will just wait to post until I finish it so you guys won't have to wait that long between updates anymore. Hope you're all still with me. If you are it'd be nice if you could drop me a line just let me know you are still out there!

--Thanks for reading


	16. Happy Hospitals

Disclaimer - Don't own Anything

Thanks for all the support and sorry again for the delay I really appreciate those of you who have stayed with me so far, I seemed to get more reviews for an authors note then a chapter weird. Haha! Thanks Again. Hope you enjoy!

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

At first he wasn't really aware of anything. He knew he was moving, he knew that there was something annoying obstructing his face and he knew that Sam wasn't anywhere near him. That thought made his heart race and he struggled fighting whatever was in his system to just wake the hell up. His head hurt real bad and he just wanted to go back to sleep, back to where he didn't have to deal with the pain. But he was Dean Winchester and he didn't give into pain, he fought it with every fiber of his being. Pain was weakness and Dean was not weak.

His eyes fluttered he felt it, he didn't get a glimpse of anything, but at least his eyes were being some what co-operative. Too bad his eyes were just about the only things that wanted to co-operate at the moment. He tried to move his arms but realized that it just hurt too much. His raw wrists rubbed against something that held him down, for a second he panicked, was he back in the mausoleum, was he going to take his last breaths watching as his brother took his life?

His breath stopped in his chest and for a few terrifying moments Dean couldn't't breathe, there was nothing to inhale and his lungs weren't very happy about it. He heard voices around him, telling him, yelling at him to take a breath, just inhale breathe. To just breathe kid breathe, and Dean did, if only just to tell those annoying voices that he was _not _a kid.

His breathing was regulated and he just realized that the object obstructing his face but he still didn't like it, it made it hard to talk, to do anything except breathing. Breathing was all good and well but Dean needed to get information, he hurt like hell and it was as hard as anything just to stay awake but he needed to know, his own life depended on finding out how Sam was.

Dean lifted his arms, or rather tried to it was hard to do and he realized that his arms were strapped down to a board. Now that he thought about it he felt the same constricting resistance on his head also. The eldest Winchester panicked for a second he was strapped down. Did that mean he was back in the mausoleum with his brother, was he going to die.

He knew his heart was racing and that his breathing had become erratic, even with the oxygen mask regularly giving him fresh oxygen. He heard the voices again telling him to calm down, not to fight the mask, or drugs. But Dean didn't want to be drugged, he needed to know where he was where Sam was this was all wrong.

Suddenly there was a cool sensation in his body, like a million little ice cubes were running through his body. It was odd but soothing at the same time. Everything felt heavy and slow, the voices were slurring and he didn't know if it was his hearing or the words. He was very tired and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. Dean didn't realize, at least not until it was too late the cool sensation was a drug running through his body, he fought it for as long as he could. Then when there was nothing left to fight with he just let go and went off into the world of sweet oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was in heaven, he just had to be. He was warm happy and pain free, and the best of all he was no longer hurting his brother. That was always a good thing. The bad thing was he didn't really want to be in heaven he didn't want to be dead. He still had a job to do he still had to be there for his big brother he had to be there for Dean. Sam knew without Dean having to tell him that if he would ever leave again it would most definitely break his heart.

Sam didn't want to leave Dean they had just started to become brothers again. The whole Stanford thing finally forgotten when old Yellow eyes was destroyed. Of course Dean had never held it against him but with _the _demon still out there the memories were always present. It was gone now and Sam had felt he could move on.

He needed to survive he needed to get away from this nice warm place and get back to his protector, his brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an insistent beeping that he just couldn't ignore anymore. It hurt his head and made him want to close his eyes and sleep once more, but he didn't there was something he had to find, some_one _he needed to find.

Sam opened his eyes slowly not really liking the pain the harsh lighting made in his head. His eyes shifted around the room, he saw the white walls painfully bland decor and smelt the familiar scent of antiseptic, _hospital_ he thought. He knew he was safe in a hospital but what he didn't know was how he got there, where his brother was, and why he was hooked up to so many machines.

He remembered being in the mausoleum, then, he cringed just thinking about the beating he had given his brother, but after that it was all blank he couldn't remember anything else and that scared him.

What had he done during the span of time that he had no memory of? Had he killed Dean? Had he killed anyone else? Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when a man in a white lab coat and green scrubs walked in. Sam could tell right away that he would be a good doctor, the way he held himself with an air of confidence and pose just showed that he knew what he was doing. And it might sound strange but Sam was immediately soothed by this mans presence. He reminded him of his father and although they fought had always fought Sam always felt that nothing could happen to him as long as his dad was around.

"Samuel Singer I presume?" The doctor asked after a quick look at his charts.

Sam thought for a moment, he assumed that Bobby was there and that Dean had called him but where was he, where was Dean? He couldn't dwell on that for long, now wasn't the time to be blowing his cover, he didn't know if Bobby was actually there but he did what he had always been taught to do, he went with it. "Yea, thats me." He responded hoping he didn't sound too questioning.

"Its good to see you awake Mr. Singer, we weren't sure if you were going to make it for a while there." Sam's breath caught in his throat at these words ' what had happened to make him almost die?' The doctor apparently seeing his questioning face continued on. "You had a severe heart attack, 2 actually while the second one wasn't as bad it still damaged your heart considerably."

"Am I -" He stopped trying to get the courage to finish the statement. "Am I going to die?"

"No luckily for you, you are a very fit individual, and your heart was in great condition. Which makes my colleagues and I believe that you will be able to recover from this incident fairly well." The doctor finished with a small smile.

"Thank god." Sam sighed in relief, ever since the Rawhead event Sam was terrified of his brother dying of a heart attack, and he realized that he didn't just fear for his brother he feared for himself also.

"Well you're not out of the woods yet, you'll still have to stay in the hospital for a while." Then the doctor's face changed from happy to stern and questioning. "Mr. Singer are you aware that your heart attack was caused by an overabundance of the drug Sodium Pentathal in your system?"

Sam tried to hide the involuntary wince as he remembered past events. Either the doctor didn't notice or he ignored it for he continued on, "You also have many cracked and broken ribs and your hand will need surgery to repair." Sam looked down at the injured limb only now realizing that it was wrapped in white gauze. "Of course we will have to wait until we are sure that you will not suffer from another heart attack before we even think about repairing that hand."

Sam didn't really care anymore just thinking about all his injuries made him think about Dean, and all the injuries he had inflicted upon him. "Now I don't want to sound ungrateful or rude, but I really don't care about that right now. I need you to tell me about the other person you brought in with me."

The doctor looked down at his charts again then back up at Sam. "Ah your brother, well I'm not his in charge of his care, he's in the burn unit right now."

Sam's heart skipped a beat and he was sure that in his current condition that it wasn't a good thing. "Why would he be there whats wrong with him?"

:"Like I said I'm not his doctor so I couldn't say exactly but all I do know is that he was a severe state of shock when the medics brought him in." He said almost apologetically, sorry that he couldn't quell his patients fears.

"Could I talk to his doctor?" Sam asked a little anxiously.

"Sorry, not right now but your father does want to see you, if you are up to it I could let him in."

Sam nodded. "Sure whatever."

The doctor didn't look too sure but then he nodded and turned toward the door, walking out with a warning not to do anything too strenuous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was passing, in the corridor of the waiting room. He was anxious, the insurance cards that he had gotten for the boys hadn't been to well done and he just hoped that they held out long enough for them to get better and get the hell outta dodge. He growled in anger and a couple of the other families waiting in the room looked at him angry that he had interrupted their family time. He didn't really care, he was pissed, pissed at Dean and Sam for getting themselves hurt again. Pissed that they had to bring him into it again, and so mad that they hadn't called him earlier.

He wasn't too sure what exactly had happened but one minute he was sitting with a beer at the kitchen table the next he was on the floor, his head tiring to explode and images blasting through his head. He had seen Sam in an alley getting knocked out, Sam with a man or what looked like one,then Sam in the graveyard with Dean. Now Bobby wasn't a fool and he wasn't born yesterday, he knew that the man that had been with Sam hadn't been _just _a man, it had been a demon. He also knew that he was no physic those images weren't a vision, someone had sent them to him he wasn't quite sure who but he knew that it was some higher power helping those boys out.

He stopped his pacing when he saw Dr. Pitts, Sam's doctor walk toward him. He had a small professional smile on his face and Bobby was ecstatic to see it. Smiles meant good news. "Mr. Singer, Sam's awake now. You can go see him if you like but don't stress him out and if he gets agitated you will have to leave."

Bobby knew the drill one of his friends had a heart attack a while back, he wasn't knew to the situation. "Aight doc, I got it." The doctor nodded curtly and pointed to a door down the hall, Bobby tipped his cap and moved off silently.

When he had gotten there and said he was the father of the two men who had just been brought in he was told to wait. When he went to the nurses station and asked how they were he was told to wait. When he went and found Sam's room he was pushed out and told to wait. When he had gone to the front desk again he was given a clipboard and told to fill it out. He did then was told to wait even longer, and when he was about to get up and get his shotgun to make them tell him what was going on the doctor had come out.

First was Dean's doctor, Dr. Becksman, and boy was she something to look at. He knew that if Dean had been in any condition, then he would have had her number in no time. But apparently he wasn't and the doctor told Bobby so. Dean was brought in and immediately moved to the burn unit. He had a large burn on his face that had caused him to go into shock. His lungs had almost completely shut down and he had to be intubated, they quickly moved him to an O.R. but he hadn't been stable enough to operate, the doctors were working on him probably right that minute trying to get him prepped for his surgery. Bobby shook his head, he hated feeling helpless, hated when he couldn't help.

Bobby didn't even realize that he was in front of Sam's room until he almost walked straight into the door, the doctor cleared his throat politely and turned toward him. "You can have until visiting hours are over." He said just before turning and walking briskly down the hallway.

Bobby sighed running a hand over his face and scratching his head before replacing his cap. He pushed open the door and saw Sam looking at him, giving him a face like someone just kicked his puppy. It made his heart clench, these kids might nit be his but he was around them enough that they sure as hell felt like family.

"Sam." He said simply grabbing a chair from across the room and moving it next to he bed. He didn't know why they always had the chairs so far away from the beds in hospitals, it annoyed him people always just moved the chairs so way keep them so far away. He knew he was just trying to stall himself from having to face Sam, he didn't want to be the one to tell him about Dean.

"Bobby or should I say dad." He replied after a few moments of silence.

"How you feelin' boy?" He asked softly, slouching in his chair.

"Fine, I guess. I mean as good as can be, you know considering." Sam tried to sit up, he failed the first time and Bobby had to sit on his hands to keep from helping him, but on the second try he got his arms under him and successfully moved into a half sitting position.

"Careful Sammy, you're in a hospital for a reason." Bobby said softly, holding the call button just in case he needed it.

"I'm fine Bobby, I just need to know how Dean is." Bobby started to say something, but Sam cut him off. "No Bobby, I don't want any bull shit excuses about how you'll tell me later. I need to know now." Sam was firm and sincere with his plea, and Bobby almost flinched, he didn't want to tell Sam about his brother but he knew he had to.

"Sam it's nothing good, how about we just leave it at that?" But Bobby already knew what his answer would be.

"Don't bullshit me Bobby just tell me how he is." Sam said angrily.

He sighed scratched his head, "It's not his injuries that the doctors are worried about Sam, it was the state of shock he was in. He went into partial respiratory arrest they had to intubate him. The doctor said as long as they can keep him stable then your brother should be fine."

Sam scoffed. "Yea well doctors say a lot of things."

Bobby sighed, "I'm trying here Sam I really am. I got here as soon as I could and I got you boys insurance cards what more do you want me to do?"

Sam looked down ashamed he had been so harsh with the man who had always been like a second father to them, he was just so tired of being hurt, tired of having to see Dean in a hospital all the time. " I'm sorry Bobby, I really am. It's just sometimes I think that God has gotten tired of us. We're always in trouble and I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

Bobby looked down not wanting to see the tears brimming in Sam's eyes. He had known the boys since they were little tykes, had watched them grow up. He had seen the way they grew up and became stronger. Now he was seeing Sam in one of the weakest states he could remember and Bobby didn't like it. Bobby looked at Sam with as much reassurance as he could muster, then he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed trying to convey all the strength he could. "I know Sammy." He stated. And Sam didn't even bother to correct him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought that was a good place to leave this chapter next one will NOT take a long time to post I PROMISE it is already finished YEYY ME!!

Hope you enjoyed, share your thoughts.


	17. Motel News

Disclaimer -- Don't Own it.

See told ya it wouldn't take long!

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sam sat alone again with his thoughts in the agonizingly white hospital room. Sam never really cared for white, the color just didn't work for the Winchesters. Sam looked around looking for something that could occupy his mind, he had already counted the ceiling tiles, picked all the stray strings off his blanket and straightened all the pictures and all his pillows. Anyone could tell that he was bored, and of course worried.

Bobby had left some time ago, choosing to leave Sam alone with his thoughts after he had broken down earlier. Sam had asked him to research what had taken him, told him to look for that sumbitch and take him out. Sam had no idea if the thing was still out there, and he wasn't taking any chances he couldn't risk Dean's life, his brother was on borrowed time already.

He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't just sit there with his thumbs up his ass while his brother was in another part of the hospital being prepped for a sugery that would save his life. Before Bobby had left he had gone and found Dean's doctor telling her to 'go see Sam, tell him what's happening to his brother'. She had and told Sam that Dean had a collapsed lung, apparently some of his broken ribs were the culprit. He also needed surgery to repair his hand and he needed a partial skin graft for his face. She told him if it all went well then Dean should recover with minimal scaring on his face. Sam was just happy he ws still alive.

Alive. He hated to think about it but both of them had almost died and that just wasn't good. Sam didn't want to be the cause of his brother's death, he didn't want anything to kill his brother. Sam wanted him to have a normal life, get married, have a steady job with 2.5 kids, but he knew that would never happen. Sam knew that the normal life wasn't for Dean, but it didn't mean that he couldn't hope for his brother to have one.

Sam sighed audibly and stretched his neck. He couldn't wait like this anymore, he needed his labtop, he needed to find out how such a simple hunt had gone so wrong. He needed to do what he did best, he needed to research. Sam needed to do the job he should have before they took on this hunt. He couldn't help but feel he was responsible for the hunt going so wrong.

The young hunter was about to get up when his doctor walked in.

"You weren't thinking about leaving were you?" Asked Dr. Pitts with raised eyebrows.

Sam gave a guilty smile and fixed the blankets he had just shifted. "Sorry." He said simply knowing he had been caught red-handed.

Dr. Pitts sighed. "Sam I know that you're worried about your brother, but I really need you to stay and rest. You may not think that what happened to you was that serious but trust me it is. You are very lucky to be alive."

"I understand." He said. "And I'm sorry but, I'm just really worried about Dean."

"Listen, I understand completley but you really need to take care of yourself right now. We are gonna take you in for some tests and see if your heart is up to surgery. The problem with surgery after a heart attack is usually we're not sure how your body will react to the anesthetic, we just don't want to put your heart under any unnessicary strain."

"Could I see Dean after." Sam felt like he was a kid again, just missing his brother and needing his reasuring pressence around.

"I can't make any promises, I don't know when he'll be out of surgery and then I still can't say when he'll be up to having visiters, but I will talk to your brother's doctor."

"Thank you." Sam said sincerly, then he was whisked away for testing.

* * *

Bobbby looked around the motel room for about what had to be the tenth time, he was trying to find something he missed. Trying to find something he was missing. He knew that there was nothing. He had been looking for the past 2 hours trying to find a clue as to what took Sam and he was becoming increasingly frustrated, he wanted to help the boys but so far he couldn't find anything yet.

He took of his cap and scratched his head looking around the room one last time, he was going to check out the alleyway where Sam had said were his last concious moments. Bobby turned slowly making his way towards the door, he opened walked out made it two steps and stopped. Something on the outside of the windowsill caught his eye. It was a yellowish substance and Bobby knew instantly what it was, Sulfer.

It was his first clue so far and it couldn't come at a better time, he had been frustrated and angry that he couldn't find anything in the room then when he saw Sulfer. The time he spent in the motel room, when he could have been in the hospital with Sam and Dean. Bobby gace a half smirk, "Got you now sonofabitch." He walked toward the bar that Sam had said he was walking to when he was attacked.

Bobby saw the alley the one on Ratchet Street, he walked down carefully his hand on the inside of his jacket by his gun and holly water. Bobby wasn't a boyscott but he was sure as hell always prepared. It wasn't bright out yet and that was a good thing, darkness was an aid to a hunter it hides their movements and shows them things no one else can see. Something glinting in the moonlight caught Bobby's eye and he moved over to it. It was a pipe, stained with blood and he didn't ned to be any kind of genius to know that it was Sam's. He looked at the surrounding area and smiled, the bad guys were always so dumb. There was a trail of blood and Bobby was pretty sure it would lead to Sam's demon or at least the place he had been taken.

* * *

It was weird, there was a strange haze over his head, his brain felt muddled and he knew it definately wasn't something normal. Although in his life nothing hardly ever was normal. But this, this was different. He felt fuzzy, it wasn't a bad fuzz, it was good actually. It kept him in a fluffy sort of state, it was nice. He liked fluffy. It was a ridiculous notion thinking about fluff, he hadn't been able to have anything fluffy since . . . he couldn't remember. Fluffy things just didn't last in his family.

He shifted, or at least tried to, it seemed as soon as he tried to move he figured out it really wasn't an option. Mainly because, well it _hurt._ Just moving shouldn't hurt that much, really couldn't he ever get a break. They were magnets and not in the 'oh lets decorate the fridge sense'. Sometimes he wondered what was up with that, it didn't seem fair, like all the bad luck was just attached to them.

He came further into awareness as a sharp pain shot across his cheek. He would've gasped at it or even yelled out but he couldn't seem to make his mouth listen to his brain. It was another odd sensation like his head wasn't completely attached, like his brain just wasn't there anymore. And he knew that Sam would definately make fun of him if he ever said that out loud.

Before Dean could try to move again and find out where he was, where Sam was the pain in his head and body took his conciousness away. His fleetting thoughts 'Damn what happened to the good drugs'.

* * *

Bobby walked carefully around the perimeter of the abandoned building he had found near the pear. "Why does it always have to be an abandoned, decrepid building?" He asked himself. Shaking his head he turned a corner and came upon the door. He approached it quietly taking his time, not wanting to get caught. The coast was clear and no one was inside from what he could see, so he took a chance and turned the door knob. Unsuprisingly it was open, it was so cliche the bad guys were always stupid.

The inside was just as bad as the outside. The only furniture were a no discript chair, table and a bare lightbulb in the middle of the ceiling. It was a boring looking room but Bobby knew that sometimes looks could be deciving. He made his way over to the table, it was bare the only thing on it a few specs of dried blood. Probably Sam's, Bobby growled in anger he held a firce sense of protectiveness over the boys, didn't matter that they weren't blood related. They were family and nobody messed with Bobby Singer's family.

He walked over to the chair and almost tripped over something. He regained his balance quickly and looked down to the object that had almost cause him a nasty spill. It was a syringe there were a few of them scattered around the chair and Bobby knew that they had been used on Sam.

It all made sense, Sam attacking Dean, not remembering anything substansial after the alleyway. It all pointed to a drug, and Bobby knew in that instant that it wasn't over yet. There was still something out there that wanted the Winchesters.

* * *

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by a ringing coming from the closet that was across the room. He tried to ignore it and go back to counting the clouds outside his window, but as soon as it stopped it started again. He groaned and moved the blankets and sheets covering his legs over to the side of the bed. The phone stopped again and Sam was just about to lie back down when the ringing started again.

He got up shakily and almost lost his legs twice before he started to make his way towards the insestant ringing. He got to the closet and pushed it open, his duffel was at the back and he rumaged through it quickly coming up what he was looking for.

Sam hit the call button and answered. "Hello?"

_"Sam, Sam listen to me."_

"Bobby? Whats wrong?" Sam asked, alarmed at Bobby's frantic tone.

_"Sam, listen, it's not over!" _

Thats all Sam heard before his phone went dead and the lights flickered.

* * *

Now I say I should get some props for getting this out so soon. Go me a quick update!

Share your thoughts.


	18. Call It

Disclaimer -- Don't own Nothin'

Another quick update! Just look at me go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam blinked down at the phone baffled for a moment as to why his phone would go dead. The lights flashed again and he moved his head up, and in the split second that the room was lit he saw something that truly terrified him. A familiar face with dead, black, eyes stared at him. He jerked back, unconsiously trying to get away from the thing that already caused him and his brother so much pain.

The lights flashed on again, but this time stayed on and Sam was face to face with what could be the thing he hated most in the world.

"Hey Sam, how good to see you." It smiled.

"What do you want?" Sam growled.Discretly searching the room, looking for something, anything he could use as a weapon.

"Oh Samuel don't be like that, I thought we were good friends. All that time we spent getting to know eachother, I thought we made a real connection." It took two steps forward, and Sam took two steps back. It smiled clearly happy with Sam's reaction.

"I'm going to kill you." Sam said seriously.

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try. As I see it you' ve had plenty of chances to 'take me out' already."

"Shut up, you hurt my brother, you won't get away with it." Sam could be just as protective as Dean.

The thing across from him smirked, then started to laugh. An evil laugh Sam wished he had never heard, it seemed as if all the occupants of Hell had joined in on it. It was a body shaking, bend ya double kind of laugh and it sent chills down Sam's spine. A laugh wasn't supposed to sound like that, it was supposed to be a happy sound one that showed joy and emotion. This, this was different and he didn't like it.

"Really Sammy? I thought you were the one that hurt poor little Deanie."

"Don't call him that." Sam almost yelled.

"Why not Sam? Huh? What are you gonna do about it?" It paused waiting for a response, all it got was a glare in return. "See, thats what I thought. You know why I'm here don't you Sam? You obviously couldn't do ONE SIMPLE THING! Could you?" Sam flinched back as the demon yelled at him. "Well now, now I'm going to finish the job, and you can't stop me. Then when big brother is all gone, you'll be all alone, and all mine."

It's eyes flashed and before Sam could react he was flown against the wall. The pain was instense and imediate, his breath left him, all light and sound was blocked out, and Sam could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby pushed on the gas pedal as hard as he could, trying to read the latin texts he was holding up at the same time. He was going to get in acident one day, he knew it, but he didn't really care. There was no time to spare, he couldn't stop and read over the latin that he was sure he knew by heart. But he could drive and re-read it to make sure he had everything right, lives were at stake there was no time for mistakes.

He was about ten minutes from the hospital, but he had a feeling at the bottom of his heart that ten minutes was just too much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean heard voices again. They were muddled and barley dicernable but he listened anyway. He liked to know what was going on, and listening usually helped with that. His head hurt, it felt like there was a whole marching band playing just for him, too bad he really didn't want them too. Dean was about to tell them to stop their raket when the voices became much clearer. Like someone changed the frequency on a radio.

_"Pump an epi now." The lead surgen said. _

_"But sir with his heart rate this erratic it could kill him." One of the attendings stated clearly concerned for his paintent._

_"I don't care what you say I'm in charge here and you'll listen to me, or it will be your job!"_

_"Yes sir." _Dean felt a prick in his thigh, flet like a bug sting just a little more painful. Then it got harder to breath and he felt himself gasping for breath, breath that he couldn't get. He was suddenly terrified, he was in a hospital they were supposed to help him it wasn't supposed to be hard to get air. The voices got father and father away and soon he could barley hear anything.

_"Okay lets call it." _Was all he heard before it all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea it may be short but the next one's gonna be longer and possibly the last chapter no promises though, sometimes my writing can get away from me!

Leave some love!


	19. A little help from my friends

Disclaimer -- Don't Own It

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunshine go away today._

_I don't feel much like dancing._

_Some man's gone, he tried to run my life_

_Don't know what he's asking_

_Well he tells me I gotta get in line_

_Can't hear what he's saying_

_When I grow up I'm gonna make it mine _

_These ain't dues I been paying._

The song filtered through Sam's consciousness, and at that moment he felt like telling the sunshine to go away it hurt his eyes. There was a great pain in his chest. He had a bad feeling that it was from his heart. Sam tried to lift his head and failed miserably. The whole room was spinning like some possessed merry-go-round, it made his stomach lurch. He finally lifted his head off the ground and looked around the room, the bedside light was on and there was music coming from the radio clock.

He pulled his knees under his body, pushing his torso up with his arms. The room swam alarmingly in front of his eyes for a few seconds before he could shake off the dizziness that seemed determined to keep it's hold over him. After the room righted itself enough for him to get up Sam pushed up and got to his feet, albeit a little shakily.

There was an undertone to the song playing on the radio, it was strangely familiar. Sam tilted his head to the side and listened trying to decipher the tone from the radio song. Then the song stopped and the announcer came on saying something about a John, he didn't really know. All Sam cared about was that now he could hear the other sound, it was his phone. He was surprised that it still worked, he thought that it had been broken when the demon came in.

_Oh Shit!! _The Demon he had totally forgotten, the knock to the head temporarily making the memories hard to grasp. Sam pulled his slipping thoughts together quickly scanning the room for his mobile phone. He spotted the flashing lights near the window _thats weird it must have gotten tossed there after I was thrown across the room. _He moved as fast as possible but with little grace, his movements reminiscent of a new born foal.

Sam reached the phone just as the rigging stopped. _Damn! _He had the feeling that it had been a really important call. The younger man couldn't really think about who would be calling him at the moment and he let his thoughts drift for a second thinking about all the people who would have called him back in his Stanford days. There weren't many people to call him now, he wasn't trying to be morbid, Sam knew that his life had changed and there was no place he'd rather be then out hunting with his brother.

The phone going off in his hand pulled his mind back to the present. He looked at the screen seeing it was Bobby Sam quickly flipped it open.

"Bobby?" He almost gasped out.

_"Yea Sam I'm here, just pulled into the parking lot."_

"Thank god. The demon is here Bobby and it said - " he took a minute trying to pull the memories in. "Dean! Bobby its going after Dean, it said it was gonna - "

_"Sam, boy you gotta calm down right now or you'll be no help to your brother at all. I'll find him OK? It's all gonna be fine."_

"God I hope you're right Bobby."

No goodbyes were needed, they both knew there was work to do. Sam knew Bobby would find Dean, but he would probably need help and this was one fight Sam wanted to be apart of.

* * *

Bobby skidded through the front doors, slowing his pace trying to look inconspicuous. He didn't think that it really worked because a nurse at a desk and a couple of patients waiting looked over at him. He straightened up and brushed off his jacket, making his way over to the nurse who had stared at him on his way in.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Singer, I'd like to know which rooms my sons are in." He stated, it was nice to be able to use his name he was glad he didn't have a warrant out for his arrest. Although with some of the things he did he probably should.

"Relation?" She droned out not looking up from the paperwork she seemed to be doing.

"Father."

She finally looked up giving him a quick glance shaking her head slightly when she recognized him from his entrance. "The older's in OR room 231 younger is in private room 476 you can go see your younger son now if you want. The older - " she glanced down "Dean won't be out of surgery until later, I can have the doctor come talk to you when he's done."

Bobby nodded his thanks and walked down the hall toward Sam's room. Once he was out of view of the nurse station he took a set of stairs leading down to where he assumed the operating rooms would be. He hit the landing at a jog, seeing a sign that said 'rooms 200 - 250'. Bobby prayed to anything that would listen, asking to be in time, because he didn't think he could live with himself if he didn't save Dean.

* * *

Sam peeked his head outside his door checking down each side of the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. He couldn't afford to get caught, not now, not when Dean's life could be at stake, most likely was. There was no one in the immediate vicinity from what Sam could see so he took his chance and stepped out, his own aches and pain forgotten.

He walked down the hall, not really knowing what room his big brother was in but knowing he was going in the right direction. He felt connected to Dean at that moment and he followed his instincts until he reached a stair case, there was a second of indecision. _Could he really trust this instinct, was it all just a trick? _If it was they were screwed, if they weren't they were screwed so he decided he had nothing to lose. Sam went down the stairs as fast as he could, suddenly needing Dean more then ever.

He hit the landing at as fast a jog as his body could handle. He scanned the hall and caught sight of someone coming toward him from the opposite direction.

"Bobby?" He called hesitantly.

"Sam! Oh thank god you're OK boy!" Bobby shouted back running toward him.

"Bobby, where's Dean's room?" Sam asked when he reached his friend, getting right down to business.

"231 , it's right-" He turned pointing, it was right in front of them. Sam gave Bobby a small half smile and opened his mouth to speak when there was a sudden loud shrieking that came from the room in front of them. Sam's eyes grew wide and Bobby cursed under his breath. They both reached for the door handle at the same time, Bobby pulled his hand back just long enough to knock Sam's pointing to where his hand was on his concealed weapon. Sam nodded, letting Bobby take the lead for the moment.

Bobby pushed to door open to see Dean laying on a metal table a doctor with a needle and black eyes standing over him, smiling cruelly. The crash cart was across the room untouched and the heart monitor was whining like crazy. The black soulless eyes locked onto Sam's moss green ones.

"Time of Death." The possessed doctor said holding Dean's wrist on the pulse point in a bruising grip.

"NOOO!" Sam yelled. Moving faster than either Bobby or the demon could react, Sam grabbed the gun from Bobby's coat and fired 3 shots at the man's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright so there will probably only be one more chapter in case anyone was wondering. Hope you all liked the update, I thought it was rather good.


	20. The End

Disclaimer -- Don't own anything

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great!! Hope you like the last chapter!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Moving faster than either Bobby or the demon could react, Sam grabbed the gun from Bobby's coat and fired 3 shots at the man's head._

The possessed man staggered back. Bobby was there in an instant throwing holy water while reciting the Latin that would send that demon bastard back to hell.

Sam felt like he was in a haze, he knew Bobby was speaking but the words were unclear. All he could see was his brother's pale unmoving form and all he truly heard was the wail of the heart monitor. _No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening Dean wasn't dead, he wasn't dying. _

He moved with speed he didn't know he had, running across the room to the crash cart, he pushed it over to where Dean lay and turned it on. Right that moment Sam didn't resent his father's insistence on extensive medical training, he was thankful he knew how to use a defibrillator. He turned a nob charging the device to 300, he applied the gel and rubbed the paddles to together then pressed them to Dean's chest. He waited for the sound that would tell him his brother was alive, that they had dodged another bullet it never came.

"God dammit Dean! Don't leave me!" He shouted in desperation, waiting for the paddles to re-charge.

He pressed the paddles on Dean's chest once again, watching as his body jerked up with the shock. Sam waited again praying that he didn't lose his brother, asking for Dean to get one more chance. Sam was about to shock his brother again, but he suddenly became aware of a faint beeping. It faltered for a moment, then again before it settled in to a somewhat steady rhythm. The youngest Winchester almost shouted in relief. Dean was alive, his brother came back to him.

Sam looked up, eyes searching for the help he knew should have been there by now. _Doctors were supposed to know when a patient was coding right? So where were they? _

"Sam!" Bobby called out in warning.

Sam turned his head just in time to see a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye before a shoulder slammed into his gut, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He landed with a thud the doctor's body, which had to be at least twice his weight on top of him. Sam had a weird sensation of being paralyzed, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he vaguely heard Bobby calling his name but a black veil was descending quickly and he couldn't respond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby finished the exorcism just as Sam was tackled by the doctors body. He winced as they hit the ground Sam underneath, the guy looked over two hundred pounds and with Sam's arms pinned beneath him there was no way he could get enough leverage to get out from under there. He called out to him asking if he was OK, there was no answer and Bobby could see Sam's eyes begin to slide closed. That wasn't good, wasn't good at all.

There were running footsteps coming from down the hall. The Calvary had arrived, after all the work had already been done. Of course. He moved quickly over to Sam kneeling down and heaving with all his might at the dead weight. There was a slight shift, the nothing. He heaved again and finally got the body to move, there was a thud as the body landed on the floor. It's dead eyes staring upward, three bullet holes in the head. Bobby never realized how good Sam's aim was.

Bobby put his hand on Sam's chest, he was terrified to realize that it wasn't rising and falling in steady breaths. He waited ten more seconds still nothing.

"Oh come on Sam, don't make me do this" He implored. Sam didn't answer so he lowered his mouth and was about to give Sam the kiss of life when he took a heaving gasp of breath. Trying to get his slacking lungs to work in overdrive. He coughed and Bobby held him up easing the strain n his breathing. He barley registered the movement around him, the yelling, he realized that it was about Dean and he was worried as hell but he had Sam to take care of at the moment.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Bobby turned briefly to see a nurse with kind eyes telling him without really saying that she was going to help, Sam would be in good hands. He nodded and she motioned over her shoulder to two male nurses they moved over and picked Sam up as gentle as possible and moved him out of the room onto a waiting gurney.

Bobby sighed and stood up his knees cracking, he was getting too old for this job.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was happy that the doctors had put the boys in the same room, he had requested it, and after a little bit of persuading that it was the best thing that could be done they had gotten the boys together. Bobby sipped his coffee, it was lukewarm and bitter, but he still drank it good for the nerves he always said.

Dean was out, hooked up to a bunch of different machines that Bobby didn't know the names of. When the doctors and nurses had found them in the operating room Dean had been half fixed and dying. It had taken a couple of hours but they had finally gotten him closed up and back to stable condition. He had a bandage on the side of his face from where the surgeons fixed the burn, and there was white encompassing his torso the only thing peeking out was the chest tube draining the fluids that had leaked out.

Sam was in the other bed, a heart monitor, nasal cannula, and IV full of nutrients. The kid was just down for the count, exhaustion and heart problems taking him out of the fight for now. It was a good thing he had sedatives coursing through his veins or Bobby was sure he would be up and pacing waiting for his big brother to wake up. The boys were so predictable.

Bobby yawned standing to stretch out leg muscles and crack his back. He sighed in content when he felt everything pull back into place, sitting back down and taking another sip of the too black coffee.

It must have been a few hours later, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep, Bobby looked around to see what had awoken him. He quickly picked out the increasing beeps of a heart monitor, the older hunter looked at both boys/ It seemed as if Sam was coming too, his fingers were moving like he was trying to grasp for something that was just out of reach.

Bobby moved over to the younger man's bed, talking soft words of encouragement helping to guide him back to the waking world.

"Come on Sam, time to wake up." He said gently.

"Mm" Sam mumbled, his tongue seemed to have been replaced with thick cotton, and his eyes felt weighed down. It seemed like he would never be able to open them, but there was a soft voice, a familiar voice leading him from the darkness.

Sam's eyes opened half mast, the small amount of light making his hazel orbs burn. He wanted to do nothing more than close them and go back to the deep dreamless sleep, but the voice was still there, Bobby's voice and Sam needed to stay awake if only for a few minutes.

"That's it Sam." Bobby kept coaching trying to keep Sam lucid for at least a few minutes.

"Wha, happn'?" He pushed out, through unco-operative lips and a swollen tongue.

"Well seems you can't take on one little possessed immensely overweight doctor." Bobby smiled when Sam tried to glare, only managing a lopsided half-hearted glare.

"Gone?" He asked simply knowing the older hunter would understand his words.

"Yea Sam, it's gone. You and Dean are safe now."

"Dean!" Sam said urgently, trying to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Oh no ya don't kiddo, you're on strict bed rest. Doctor's orders. Dean's fine, just resting like you should be."

"Resting is for pansies." Came a scratchy, slightly slurring voice from across the room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out, and this time Bobby couldn't stop the youngest Winchester from getting out of bed. He made it over to his brothers side faster than the other two men thought possible. "Dean, man I thought - I thought, dude I didn't know what to think. That thing said it had gotten you, told me you were dead man." Sam faltered for a second. "Dean, I was scared, I thought you were done for."

"Sam" Dean said in a placating soothing manner. "I'm fine dude, you think that thing could really take me out. Do you really have that little faith in me." Mock hurt lacing his voice, a hand over his heart.

"No Dean I - "

Dean didn't let Sam finish. "Calm down Samantha I was just joking." He rolled his eyes at his brother, _couldn't Sam tell when he was joking by now_? I'm just glad you're OK Sammy, you scared the freakin' crap outta me with that stunt you pulled back in the cemetery." _Jeez was that really the last time he was up and coherent. _"You are OK right?"

"Yea Dean I'm fine man, but you shouldn't be worried about me you're the one with a tube in his chest." Sam said slight smile on his face.

Dean looked down and his face went a grayish sort of pale. " I got a hole in my chest? " He moved a sluggish hand up toward the tube protruding from his torso.

Sam slapped his hand away gently. "No Dean, its there to help you. You gotta leave it."

Dean sighed but dropped his hand back down. "Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam replied a full smile lighting up his face.

The moment was interrupted by the door opening, all three hunters looked to see Dr. Pitts he had taken on both brothers cases, it was easier that way. Too bad for Dean, he didn't get to meet his doctor.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

"'Course not." Dean said, glad to meet the man who had saved his brother's life.

"Good, just wanted to come in and see how my best patients were doing."

"Best?" Bobby asked.

"Eh, best, highest maintenance. No difference." Pitts replied smiling at the brothers.

"Speaking of." Sam said looking toward the doctor. " Don't we have to talk to the police or something."

The doctor frowned at that, either not wanting to talk about it or not wanting his patient to be stressed out. "Well, no actually you don't. Your father took care of that" Dean flinched slightly at those words, no one but Sam truly noticing the movement. "He told them what happened and had the good grace not to press charges on the hospital."

Bobby smiled "Oh come on doc, you know it's not your fault that the surgeon went all physco on us. As much as I didn't like it I can't blame the hospital."

"And everybody is real grateful for that. Now no more of talking about this I don't want my patients getting too stressed." He looked pointedly at Dean.

"Why is everybody on my case today?" Dean asked a little petulantly.

Sam patted his shoulder. "We're just trying to get you better man."

Dr. Pitts nodded in agreement. "And you too Sam. Now I want you both in bed, it's time to rest up. Or you won't get better. " He gave one more departing smile and patted Dean's leg before leaving the room.

Sam moved slowly like a 80 year old man, because that was exactly how he felt. He settled down under the scratchy covers, fluffing the cardboard like pillow but not even that bothered his tired body. He was half asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

"Hey Sam?" He heard Dean's voice.

"Hm?"

"When are we leaving?" Asked Dean.

"Dean" he groaned, turning over in the bed so that he faced away from his brother.

"Seriously dude this doctor is a worse mother hen then you are."

"Dean!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now again I'm not a doctor or a nurse or anything in between so sorry for any inaccuracies : )

Thanks a lot for reading my story! Glad you all stayed with me, thanks to all who review, put the story on alert or favorite and thanks to all who just stopped by to read! It is much appreciated!!!!!!

Winchester494


End file.
